Powers of the Darkest
by SwerveHo
Summary: Chloe Saunders is new at Lyle Academy, a boarding school for teens with supernatural powers. Something is off about that school, it holds secrets that could destroy them all, and it's up to the gang to make sure that doesn't happen. But... It's just that Derek is just too damn hot. ChloexDerek, rating will go up (wink a wink). Long series? Criticism :D Updated every Friday.
1. Chapter 1

"…OPEN SESAME!"

Chloe~

- **Dream** -

 _The protagonist crept warily out of her bed, she had heard a noise in her house, and knew it wasn't just one of those random floor creaks that kept her awake at night when she was a kid, or just a random animal sound in the midst of the night._

 _But something, no, someone, was inside of her house, and she didn't need to be told twice to get the hell out of there._

 _She had grabbed her keys, wallet, and phone and slipped on her bunny slippers. She carefully crept out of her bedroom and down the hall, the moonlight coming from the windows made it easier to see._

 _But where was the burglar?_

 _Never mind that._

 _She needed a plan._

' _Okay', she thought, 'so maybe once I go in my car, I'll drive away, and call 911. Then maybe I will call my mom and see if I can spend the night. If not I will call Marie, if not, I'm calling a hotel.'_

 _There._

 _Despite her beating heart, she forced herself to remain calm, she would get in her car, and she will get away._

 _Most importantly, she will survive._

 _Breathe._

 _She could see her sliding screen door from here, and once she reached it, she grabbed the handle and pulled it open carefully, and did the same thing to the screen door._

 _Breathe._

 _Once she was outside, she ran like hell trying to have quiet feet, and unlocked her car door._

 _Breathe._

 _She started the car and looked into the front mirror to back up so she didn't hit anything,_

 _But when she looked, instead of seeing the road, she saw another person in her car._

 _She turned around slowly._

 _Breathe._

 _All she saw was green eyes before the figure lifted up his hand and-_

"Wake up, Wakey-Wakey, BITCH I SAID GET UP!" my alarm clock yelled.

I sat right up while my heart pounded heavily.

 _Breathe. In. Out._

While calming myself down I turn off my vulgar alarm, I was trying to find comfort in the room which I had spent most of night packing things away except for what I needed in the morning. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had cheated myself; I really wanted to know what was going to happen.

 _Maybe what was on the other side of the wall is better remained as a mystery._

Yeah, yeah no need to try to thinking about that now when I had to prepare for the first day of senior year,

At a new boarding school,

Oh, and not just any school; a school for teens… with "powers."

Yes! Who needs a new car for Christmas when you can contact the dead!

Life- 0 Chloe- 1

I got up and I try to start to make myself feel more confident, I had powers! I can fit in! I'm a blonde after all. And we all know how the saying goes, blondes have more-

"OUCH!" I cried.

I had tripped over a box. That had a t-shirt poking out of a box that had the word, "FAIL." on it.

"Blondes have more blonde moments." I mumble.

I go over to my bathroom (without any more falling) to get out all of my eye boogies.

Speaking of boogie, I turn on my radio.

 _All hands on deck_

 _All in the front, all in the back_

 _Just like that, like that…_

 _(Tinashe- All hands on deck)_

I begin to move my body in a way I would call dancing, but if people saw me, they would call it a seizure.

Bad idea #3442: Never turn on the radio and dance when you're in a tight space with water.

Caution: You will trip and fall.

Like me…

Again.

Anyway, I get up and wash my face. I think about all the expensive makeup Aunt Lauren bought for me, packed away in box for my new boarding school called "Lyle Academy." I know what she expects, that I'm going to one day grab that makeup with an iron fist and automatically know the difference between eyeliner and mascara like as if it is one of the side effects from puberty, like as if its basic math like knowing what two plus two is. (3.14 obviously.) Mascara plus blush equals concealer. Sadly, I don't even know what concealer is. So I just grab some lip gloss and work on my hair.

I look at my hair and see it has become a more golden blonde than its reddish color. I liked it this way. It made my red highlights stand out more. Plus, it made my blue eyes sparkle, or maybe because it was morning and my eyes were still glassy. It was my mom's hair color. It had her volume, it had her length. Except hers was straight and mine was naturally wavy. Overall, my hair looked pretty, just like my mom.

Chloe- 1 Bad Hair Day- 0

I really looked in the mirror and studied my complexion. My hair was growing out and was around the bottom of my chest. The most compliments I get is on my big, baby blue eyes in which I sometimes thought were way too big for my heart shaped face, but whatever. My freckles stared boldly at me white it skittered across my cheeks and ideal nose and close to my pouty lips. I stared at my body. My body was growing into a woman's. My chest was noticeable bigger and my hips formed more curves than I would admit.

Bleh.

I didn't show off my body, because you know, I am the daughter of God.

My dog came trotting into the bathroom, like as if he heard my B.S and was ready to reprimand me.

"Listen partner," I say in a really bad southern accent. "This bathroom isn't big enough for the two of us." I lifted up hand gun and pointed it at him.

He just gave me a really confused look.

"No I'm serious you're a pit bull and I'm a 5'3 minion child."

He gave me a look that said "Gurl, stahp wit all dat lyin."

"Okay, so maybe I'm 5'2 and a half, but technically .5 rounds up to a whole so there." He still wasn't buying it.

"Either way, one of us is going to fall in the toilet."

His ears perked up to the word toilet. I decided that the best thing to do was to try to jump over him.

Wrong.

I get a starting leap and my dog just side steps me and heads towards the toilet.

While of course I end up slipping on the floor… Again.

Floor-3 Chloe- a big fat 0.

I brush myself off and go pour Corgi water and food. Yes I know he is a Pit Bull, yes I know I forgot to buy more poptarts, yes I know that I have to get a move on if I want to get to school on time.

Jeez, stop yelling at me.

I go and start to get dressed in some tight high-wasted light jeans. And a spaghetti strapped white shirt that had a line design going on across my chest and down the middle of my shirt, it had that bralette look to it. I paired it off with some high heeled black sneakers which made me feel taller, but in reality only gave me like a half inch.

Ha! Now I was 5'3!

I look myself in the mirror and I think I look perfectly fine, especially with my mom's bright pink necklace standing bright. The only piece of jewelry I needed. I packed the rest of the stray pieces and I was all ready to go and I piled it into my car while simultaneously eating my strawberry poptart. Everything was all set to go and I still had about an hour and 30 minutes to get there. My aunt is supposed to meet me at the office and all I had to do was drive there.

Before I go, I look myself in the mirror. I was happy I got to bring my dog with me, since most kids did bring pets. Corgi was one of the closest things to my mom, and I loved him more than strawberry poptarts.

Which is saying something.

I hop in my car with Corgi in the front. Illegal or not, he already called shotgun.

Hard to believe I was seventeen and I could drive. Maybe not fully legally (or well), but I could do it.

I drove away from my big house with the word "goodbye" still lingering on my lips.

"Mom."

I get there in about 45 minutes because of light traffic and when I pull up to the gate, I let out a gasp.

It was so big, beautiful, and wayyyyy out of my league.

Through the gate, I could see that there was a big, brick building with a Victorian look to it with big glass windows, and an amazing garden, with big, healthy trees and plants. I could imagine reading out here. Not to mention this is just the front yard! I couldn't wait to explore with Corgi and get to discover more about ourselves.

 _Home._

A voice whispers in my head

I hadn't felt home since, my mom died.

I let that memory fade while I go through the gates and park my car where the "gateman" directed me to. A man starts to put my stuff on to many carts to lead to my dorm and hands me a key.

"Thank you!" I excitedly say to him.

"All part of the job, from here you will go through those front doors and go to the main office, make a left and then a right… and blah blah blah blah…"

I keep hearing him talk but all I could do was stare at the building! It was amazing and beautiful, but I could tell it held power and mystery, most importantly, it held its ground. Overpowering. Electrifying. Ama-

"And then there's the office. Have a nice day and enjoy your stay!"

And then he left with my stuff.

I shrug it off and I begin to walk Corgi with me towards the door. I could see a few people staring at me and I smile at them. I wanted to appear friendly, but I guess it's hard to do when you have a pit bull, even though it's only about 3 months old.

I walk through the doors, and try to remember the directions the man told me.

 _Left, right, sideways, poptarts._

With all my hard thinking, I still walk around aimlessly which seems forever but I check my IPhone and see it has only been about ten, eight, five minutes.

You would think Corgi over here would pull some Scooby doo type stuff and sniff out the office. But heck, I wouldn't know because I just so happened to leave my "Scooby snacks" with the cart guy.

What a rip off.

I was about to ask Corgi if he had read the handbook on "What to do with that nose," when I bump into someone.

"S-s-sorry. I d-d-didn't see y-you there!" I stutter. I stuttered when I got nervous, excited, scared. It used to be much worse. But apparently this is what the speech teacher calls "improvement."

"Don't sweat it, I'm Simon."

Simon.

I begin to giggle a little while he looks at me funny.

"I-I'm sorry b-but," I take a deep breath, _calm down stutter butt._ "I was just thinking about 'Alvin and the Chipmunks' guy named 'Simon' and how dorky and cute he was."

Did I really just say that?

Simon smiled; wow… he had a really beautiful smile.

Yup, I did.

"So you think I'm cute? And dorky?" he asks.

"Depends, if I think you're cute does that mean you can show me where the office is?"

"Say it like you really mean it," he jokes sternly.

"Simon, thou thinks thy shall thou be cute thy dorky."

"Deal." He says.

We head toward the office, and we continue talking.

"So, what's your name?"

"Chloe," I respond.

I continue to follow him and he begins talking about where the office is while I half pay attention but studying him.

He was definitely a talker.

He was tall, and built with obvious muscle, but not like a guy who works out every single day of his life like as if he depended on it. He had Asian features like his kind, brown eyes that crinkled when he smiled. His hair was naturally blonde with spikes and he was breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Thanks for checking me out while I so graciously try to help you in a time in need."

"I heard every single word you said."

"Oh, yeah? What did I say to do after you take a left from the bathroom?

Bathroom? We passed a bathroom?

I guess the look on my face gave it away, because he raised an eyebrow.

Just then I see the office. I'm pretty sure _Hallelujah_ played in my head.

Simon was still waiting for an answer.

"Well what do ya know? The office. Thanks, bye!"

I drag along corgi, and I give Simon a small wave, and me not seeing Corgi's leash, I trip in fall right in front of him.

As I fall, I see my life flash in front of my eyes. I never got to kiss a boy, hold hands, eat a s'mores poptart, or go to a Beyoncé concert!

Soon, my butt hits the floor hard, and I'm left with everything still intact.

Except my dignity.

Floor- 4 Chloe- 0. And we have a winner!

While Simon laughs his head off, I die of embarrassment and begin to think of what should go on my gravestone.

"In loving memory of Chloe Saunders, who died of embarrassment. 1998-2015. Nice job, klutz."

"I'll catch you later, Chloe." Simon laughs. "No pun intended."

"Oh I bet. Too bad you couldn't catch me now." I retort.

Simon laughs some more and begins to walk off.

I dust myself off and look at Corgi, who was standing there looking at me with his big puppy dog eyes as to say "Sorry."

"Mannnnn, you are sooo lucky you're cute."

I walk into the office and see Aunt Lauren already there and had already started on my paperwork.

"Chloe! How are you, Hun?" Aunt Lauren says with love clearly showing in her eyes.

 _I trip in front of a really cute boy, I call him dorky, oh, and he caught me checking him out. But besides that I'm chill._

I decided I didn't want to answer that question.

Even though my Aunt could be just a little bit over protective, (okay, a lot over protective) I couldn't help smiling and having my heart swell.

She had taken care of me since my mother died the beginning of…

"I got most of the paperwork done and you just got to read it over and add your signature to some things, read some handbooks all that stuff." My aunt fills me in.

"Alright, where do I begin?"

"Over here, dear," A new voice calls. "Hi, I'm Ms. Enright, and you must be Chloe?"

"Yup, that's me." Immediately "That's So Raven's theme song begins playing in my head.

 _If you could gaze into the future,_

 _You might think life would be a breeze (life is a breeze.)_

Funny, mine is more like

 _If you could gaze into dead people,_

 _You might think life would be easy (You were soo wrong)_

Just doesn't have the same ring to it, I guess.

"Here you go Chloe," she hands me a packet. "Inside, there are papers for you to read, a few papers, the handbook and guide is in there, a few extra toiletries, and your room key and number, along with instructions on how to get there, and your stuff should be in your room."

"Thank you!"

Ms. Enright smiled. I decided I wasn't quite fond of it.

"Everything to make your stay, _enjoyable,_ dear _"_ she made 'enjoyable' sound like, 'living with Uncle Barbara after a night of sleeping on thorns.'

Maybe it was all in my head,

But still…

"Chloe?" my aunt called, "Are you working on your packet?"

Packet. School. Dead people. Right.

"Yeah, coming." I look back to her, her face had worry lines, but soon smooth over.

Man, when I am forty something years old, I sure wish I have her genes.

Aunt Lauren and I talk while I finish signing things about how 'I'm positive about joining.'

Duh.

'No allergies.'

Ha, nope, except falling on floors.

'Sure you have powers.'

Why else would I be here?

Soon, time flies by and it's time for Aunty and I to part ways. Tears come to my eyes and I'm glad I have no idea how to work eye make-up. Or else I would look like a raccoon.

I don't even pretend to hide my tears. And neither does she.

"Bye aunt, I promise to call every day."

"Let's not get too carried away dear," she jokes.

"I love you, Aunty."

"I love you too, Chlobear," she uses my childhood nickname, and I burst into sniffling snobs.

She hands me a tissues and wipes the tears off my face, like she always does when I get a big slobbery mess.

"I'll call you soon Chloe, and remember to be yourself, and I'm always here, just a quick hour away."

With that, she left.

Just me, corgi, and a packet full of toiletries.

"Here goes nothing," I mumble.

Surprisingly, I get to my dorm pretty quickly.

I think about what I would say to my dorm buddy.

 _Hello, my name is Chloe Saunders, I am new here, and my hobbies include, corgi, poptarts, and talking to dead people, how about you?_

Perfect.

When I open the door, I walk through a short hallway that turns and leads to our room. Another gasp escapes me of how beautiful the room was.

Straight ahead there was a humongous glass screen door that lead out to a porch that over looked the school gardens, and beyond that, it showed the buildings of New York City. To my left there was a space that took up half of the room, and was a mini step up from the right side of the room. Each side mimicked each other. They both had queen sized beds, two big dressers, a walk in closet, and space for you to add your own stuff, which was good because I had a lot thanks to Aunt Lauren also bringing in some of my things.

To the left side of me, I could see an opening where a door should be, and there was a mini kitchen, with a refrigerator, microwave, cabinets, and a mini stove. To the right side, there was a bathroom. Sweet!

I see all my stuff there on top of a lot of yellow carts. I had a lot of things because my dad was wealthy from his company he started and gave me money to splurge on (Even though I had a lot of stuff already) and from my monthly allowance.) Kids always tried to befriend me because I was wealthy, but I didn't care about wealth, and once they saw that, they left me alone.

The carts reminded me of Esteban, because he worked for the Tipton hotel and had a yellow cart to help bring stuff up.

 _I'm such a geek._

I pick the side where the kitchen was closest too, which was on the side where the step was located and I had one heck of an experience trying to get my carts up there.

Corgi was sitting on top of the bed licking himself.

"What a great pet you are." I say sarcastically.

Might as well get started.

I roll up my sleeves, crack my knuckles, and if I had some shades, I would put them on.

"Leggo."

Once I'm done, I'm tired out and I see it's only about 2 o'clock.

I groan.

I get up and admire my work. It was a beauty!

The queen size bed was decorated with my pink frilly covers with was super comfy. It had my tons of pillows and stuffed animals. On the ceiling, I nailed in those things that were see through and was like a curtain on top of your bed. It was sparkly and pink to match my covers. In the dresser to the left there were my basic clothes like underwear, jeans, tank tops, and t shirts. On top of it was my packet, and my little jewelry box that opened up and had my non expensive jewelry in it (I wasn't stupid to leave me expensive jewelry in the open,) it was safely tucked and hidden away in a book.). Speaking of books, my bookshelf was right next to my headboard, and had my favorite books I loved and ones I bought recently. It had a bottom shelf for more room for books I needed for this school year. I loved to read, and I couldn't wait to get started.

On the right side, I had my mini fridge (which was stuffed with my favorite snacks.) also right next to my headboard, and there was my walk in closet, which was filled to the brim with shoes, clothes, and all that. The closet door was decorated with photos and stickers, which I thought was adorbs. My dresser had a mirror and inside my dresser were fun things from my house, like my dogs food, things when I was younger, electronics, all that good stuff.

Add in some rugs lamps, other mundane things, and boom! My side of the room.

In the middle, I added in two mini couches facing the flat screen T.V which I brought in, along with a few mini tables and lamps and more rugs.

I decorated the porch with plants and cute little chairs.

I was hoping my roommate wouldn't mind that I brought so much stuff, but hey, I brought in flat screen T.V, games, and couches, filled the kitchen with food and the bathroom with soaps.

They'll be ok.

My side of the room had a lot of blue and pinks and I thought it look so adorable and terribly like a kid's room, but it reminded me of home, and I loved it.

Corgi was happily asleep in his bed, and I thought how adorably cute he was, you know, when he wasn't all up on me and slobbery.

I look and see I have one more box to put away and one of the things inside is a string of lights, and more clothes. I decided to add it to the top of the big sliding screen door's curtain, so when it was time to shut the curtains it would be cool to turn on some bright lights. I grab a chair and begin to try to nail the lights in.

Tori~

Simon kept jabbering in my ear.

"Shit, all of this is heavy, why didn't you let the guy take your stuff!"

"He looked annoying and kept staring at my ass, now stop being such a wuss and help carry these boxes for Christ sake."

"Man you should have had Derek take this shit, he's a freaking giant!"

"He said he had his own shit to worry about, now shut the fuck up already, we are here!"

I opened my door to the hall and walk through it and turn and almost drop my stuff.

"Whoa, someone is big on decorating," I say.

I noticed someone stringing up lights on the screen door and she turns around and smiles at me.

Immediately I take notice of her.

She was a strawberry blonde with wavy hair and big blue eyes, she was naturally very pretty, for the most makeup she was wearing was probably lip gloss. She had some nice curves going for her tiny frame.

Usually, I was a bitch to new people, but I got a good vibe from her, and plus she brought a flat screen T.V.

Finally she spoke.

"H-hi, I'm C-Chloe."

I was looking around the room and I answered her "Tori."

She smiled a big smile that could light up the darkest room.

"Goddamn it Tori, what did you pack in here? Roc… oh hey Chloe."

She turned towards him, and her smile got even bigger.

"Hey Simon."

"I see your fine after that fall."

Her face turned a shade of red.

Fall? I decided I didn't really give a shit anyway; she was just another girl who liked my brother. As I start to put away my stuff. Chloe had filled up most of the room, which I didn't really complain about. It was funny, usually girls like her I didn't like, but she was nice and that flat screen T.V was calling my name.

She saw me looking at it.

"I know right, huge T.V, we can share it. I got some new games that came out, and a few new consoles. I don't play them that much, so you're more than welcome to use them." I swear if her voice wasn't so sweet, and that T.V wasn't so big I would tell her to buzz off.

She was just so… corruptible!

"Need some help?" She asked.

I was about to answer her when her pit bull came running up to me. I thought it was going to bite me, but all it did was sniff and lick my hand.

"Hey little guy."

"That's my pit bull, sorry for that, he's all bark but no bite."

Her dog went to Simon and then right back to his bed and began to bite in on his bone.

"Hmm, help? Umm… yeah, can you help set up my bed, I need to put my blankets and shit on it, it's in the box next to me."

"Sure thing."

 _5 hundred 25 thousand six hundred minutes…_

(Or in reality, one hour later.)

Simon, Chloe, and I were sitting on Chloe's mini couch. We had just finished setting up the rest of the room. My side was more simple but edgy. It was mostly black and red and with a few posters and pictures, everything was set into place.

"Alright, well I am going to leave you two girls into your place, settle in, and maybe make out a little." Simon says.

I roll my eyes.

"Goodbye Simon." I say with an edge in my voice.

"See ya," and with that, Simon was at the door.

Chloe's pit bull walked up and began sniffing my hand. Its nose was wet and I found I was completely drawn to it. It was adorable and it had a beautiful gray coat with blue eyes.

"He likes you," Chloe says, smiling sad eyes.

"What's with the sudden downcast of bubbly blonde energy?" I ask.

She smiles.

"Corgi was the…" She begins.

I cut her off.

"You named your pet _pit bull_ Corgi?" I ask.

"Hey, I wanted a corgi but I got a pit bull, so I compromised."

"If that's what you call it, anyway, continue."

"R-right," she stuttered. "Corgi was brought to me in the beginning of the summer; he was just born and was a little baby. I've always wanted a sibling; with me being the only child. Someone to talk to, you know? Corgi was always there, with my dad always away at work, thinking that throwing money would solve my problems, I don't like shopping, makeup, I just sat at home, mostly. Corgi was the c-closest thing to m-my mom…. B-b-before s-she…"

She wasn't able to finish the thought before she burst into tears.

I begin to pat her back. To think I was rude to the girl, I had her pegged as one of Simon's girls and nothing but just another girl. She had true pain, and new that I wanted to take this girl under her wing.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to burst out like that," She blubbed while wiping her tears away.

"Hey, it's ok. You wanna know something? I've always wanted a sister. I only had two brothers, Simon and Derek."

She sniffled.

"We should… be friends?"

"Better than that, let's be sisters." I announced.

"R-really?!"

She was too cute.

"Yeah, I'll be the awesome big sister and you'll be the roaring kitten."

"I'm not a kitten." She said her face fierce with mock anger and a pout, which definitely made her look like a kitten.

"I'm going to have so much fun corrupting you!" I say with a big smile.

Chloe stared.

"Wait… what?" She asked.

"Oh nothing… _sis._ "

Chloe smiled and we continued to talk about our classes and whatnot.

It was weird; I usually wasn't this comfortable around anyone except Liz, but something about Chloe just made her seem like a longtime friend. I learned that she was usually alone with her maid, and she didn't have many friends due to them wanting her just for her money. But she wasn't into being those popular kids with rich daddies. So she settled just being in the background. She wanted to be a screenwriter, and had a pet named corgi. Her dad was depressed of her mom dying in the beginning of the summer.

Beginning of the summer.

She couldn't imagine having her dad, Kit, die in the beginning of the summer and then going to a school for super naturals and trying to be normal and not depressed like her dad.

I admired her.

She said her Aunt Lauren took care of her and was a bit overprotective, but she wanted the best for her. Chloe said she was the reason she wasn't always depressed. But sometimes the smallest things got to her that reminded her of her mom

We spent the rest or the time talking, organizing, watching T.V and preparing for the first day of school.

Before they knew it, it was 9:30, and school was tomorrow.

"Wait Chloe, what did Simon mean by that fall?" I ask.

"Oh… _that._ " Her face turned red. "I sorta, kinda fell in front of him by tripping on Corgi's leash."

"So… do you like him?"

"Who… Simon?" She thought for a second. "More friend wise, he's nice and all, but not really for me, you know?"

"I can see you more with Derek anyway," I say.

"Who's Derek?" She asks.

"You'll see soon enough." I say.

I pause.

"We will stick together Chloe, promise." I say as I crawl into bed.

After a pause, Chloe spoke.

"Thanks Tori… nobody ever promised that to me before."

"Well no one ever planned to corrupt you before."

"Go to bed, crazy."

As long as Chloe had a smile on her lips, I could fall asleep easily.

"Night."

And with that I drift off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow I would be facing the people I have known for most of my life, with weapons potions, hand to hand combat.

I could only imagine Chloe trying to do that.

Actually I couldn't, so I decided to go to sleep.

 **Long I know, story is just beginning, and I changed a few things, but nothing major. Chloe and Derek will meet each other, just gives things a few chapters. Criticism, is LOVED. Thank you!**


	2. Derek and Cherries

**Hey guys, I noticed I made a few mistakes on my first story, (more like a lot of mistakes, you bad grammared American!) and it was a little boring. It's gonna pick up I promise youuu. I'm just trying to get some background info, introducing the characters, you know blah blah. Things may change a little bit, but nothing overwhelming, I hated it when writers did that. (Their powers are heightened, just so you know.) I know how I want this to end and like the plot but I have no idea how to get to get there so I'm just finna write and see what happens. Anyway~**

 **I forgot to disclaim that I don't own the darkest powers or the characters, or anything to do with it.**

 **Wtf that's like notevenfairbecauseideservebetter. idemandarecount**

 **But, I do own these bag of lays chips I'm about to snuff.**

 **Oh and I'm trying to update a chapter once a week from now on, like a T.V series.**

 **Anyway Enjoy my, teenyboppers~**

"Sometimes, you just gotta gopher it." (QoTd.)

Chaptah Tew.

Derek~

My alarm clock buzzed at 5:30 am.

I know what you're thinking,

Why does my alarm clock buzz?

Strange right?

Well Simon always threw fits when he heard my alarm clock going off with its signature screaming, and always grumbled about how he had to try to force his body to go back to sleep, about how 'this is why I always got coal for Christmas and why I was over 6 ft. tall and why I was the worst roommate ever and he will be writing a letter to the President about this.'

 _I_ didn't want Coal for Christmas, so I turned it on to a buzzing sound, enough that so my sensitive ears could catch.

Or, you could be thinking, why was I up at 5:30 a.m. on a Monday morning before the first day school.

Why, I'm glad you asked.

I was a werewolf, which means I needed more action for my body, craved it, even. I was a predator by nature, and instead of going around hunting things, I fended it off by lifting weights and doing sets of pushups. Also, I was the team captain of the football team and played on the basketball team, so I had to keep in great shape, and the fact that abs was a great way to try to woo the ladies.

But you know… whatevah works.

I always woke up at this time, got dressed (in workout attire) and began my early morning workout for about forty five minutes, and then got ready for school.

I know, not normal right?

But nothing in this school, including me, was normal.

I got dressed while thinking, _what even is normal._

Hmm…

I don't think there really is a normal. Or a perfect, or a weird. It's what's society says is normal, or perfect. Or weird. It's all about experience, interpretation, and more. What you have seen or heard. What you believe.

Okay, getting too deep for 5:30 a.m.

Well, when you're a werewolf, and you had insane strength, heightened instincts, and could read people's minds. This is your normal.

Hey, take it or leave it.

Mind reading isn't what every werewolf's (normal is) each werewolf had a niche, something they were extra good at. Whereas normal werewolves could just feel your emotions, not only could I do that, I could hear them in your mind. My mind was able to control things, like to move the chair from across the room, to the other side of it. That's what scares me, I had to keep that a secret because nobody else could do that, no matter was their niche was. I had no idea what kind of powers I held. Me being able to see into people's minds, people who could mind control, or use any other kind of mind magic, I was immune to it. Not many people knew I could, which made it more fun.

You know, a witch tried to invade my mind, and BAM! Nothing, I'm not a toad. I'm just a very tall boy with social problems.

But on the flip side, it was also verrryyy annoying to hear everything you were saying, or well it use to be until I knew how to control it.

It was simple, actually. I would just tune out everyone else's thoughts out, until I could focus on someone who I really wanted to listen, which actually made it clearer, just poking at someone's mind and searching for what they hid, looking at their thoughts.

And they didn't know a thing.

Which actually kind of made me a creeper,

This is why I don't do it often,

The end.

I was dressed and ready to go down to the gym, and noticed it was 5:40a.m. I rushed down there and unlocked the door.

I really wish I had put my shirt on my nose, and didn't rush in the gym like a hyper kid who had just had his first sugar rush.

I almost died. I tell you.

The smell of lousy sprayed air freshener over sweat made me gag.

I'm glad no one saw that.

Heightened senses aren't always what it is cracked up to be.

I quit complaining and try my best to tune out the stench. I begin with stretches, and run some on the treadmill, trying to get my adrenaline up. I do the usual, sit ups, push-ups; lift some weights, strengthening my already strengthened strength.

Ha! Try that as a tongue twister.

I look at my phone and see that's it's already 6:30.

Time for school!

Oh, yippee. Believe me; I'm smiling so hard on the inside.

I climb up the stairs to the second floor, begin walking towards my room, when I smell it.

The sweet smell of vanilla and cherries mixed together.

It made me freeze, and take a deep relaxing breath of it and savor it. Something in the back of my mind woke, and it made me growl possessively.

 _Home._

A voice whispers.

Uh, yeah this was technically my home for about 9 months.

The smell made my mind cloud over and I could barely make out the word, but once I heard it, it made the cloud… cloud over and it made me realize I was standing in the hallway, sweating bullets, staring at a door, and it was 6:30 in the morning.

Not suspicious at all.

I walk to my room, while my head clears and get in the shower for the first day of senior year.

Simon was still sleeping when I get out the bathroom and I see its 6:45. It was going to be the same morning routine.

"Simon, get up," I grumble.

"Five more minutes," Simon says and he turns his head away.

"Simon," I sigh, clearly exasperated. "Get up."

"No."

"I will get the water."

He gets up with his eyes wild. "You wouldn't _dare_."

I raise an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up. I hope you didn't use all the hot water, but then again, with me in, the shower is bound to get hot."

That's when I just get up and walk away.

Simon and I walk down to breakfast, with our clothes on, backpacks full, and stomachs empty.

When I passed by the door again, I don't smell the smell of vanilla again, and I can't help but feel a little disappointment, but the scent is still a bit fresh and it almost makes me stop and be assaulted by the scent again, but Simon looks over at me and I brush it off by shrugging and we continue our journey down the yellow brick road.

When I get down there, I smell the fresh food of bacon, eggs... wait did I smell what I think I smelled?

Oatmeal!?

Yes!

I bound over there and make sure I get two steamy bowls of cinnamon apple oatmeal, with some orange juice. Also with bacon, grits, eggs, sausages, more orange juice, toast, grits, throw in an egg roll.

The usual.

I sit with some of my friends, Drake and Felix, and we start talking about the new school, and classes.

I can hear them, with bionic hearing, but I really don't pay attention for this oatmeal was seriously more delicious than I remember.

But then again at home, I was the cook of the house. For Simon was lost after "What do you do after you preheat the oven again?" Tori cooked, but it lacked the "lots of love" part. My dad, Kit, was just a sandwich type of guy. So that left me, and as much as I loved oatmeal, I just couldn't get it to the right place.

I'm pretty sure there was a secret recipe that they just weren't telling me.

When breakfast is over, its 7:15a.m and 26 seconds and people start to head across the campus to the school buildings, toward the auditorium for the usual; "back to school" speech starts.

Normal school speeches were mostly about their behavioral code, what is allowed, have a great year, and don't have sex.

However, as I said, nothing was normal here

I see Dr. Davidoff stand on the stage, while we took our sets in the row my row comfy chairs that went higher with each row.

I take one with Simon on my left and Felix on my right, while Dr. Davidoff gets on the stage and is handed a microphone.

"Hello! Welcome to Lyle Academy!"

No shit.

"Some of you are new here, so I'm going to explain that this school is not just your average Joe school, for regular teenagers and such! Ha-ha!"

He stopped expecting us to laugh, like it was an old joke between buddies.

We didn't.

"Anyway," he cleared his throat. "We are here today because each and every one of us, are born with powers, that make you special than average Joes. Lyle academy is a school for kids with each different powers. Some of you are werewolves, some are witches, demons, half demons, cougars, throw in a mermaid here and there, necromancers, sorcerers, and many, many more.

"Here, we pride ourselves for giving you, not only school learning, but also learning to control your powers, how to use them for _good,_ not _evil,_ to protect families, to help the human world."

"There are rules here of course, as I could go on and on about the rules, but I honestly, treat this like a regular place of school."

"We aren't just here to learn to control, but there are bad things out there, called the " _Tenebris,_ That is Latin for _dark,_ usually, we call them the darkest."

"We here, have all touched death, our human selves couldn't fit the new supernatural cells in our bodies, and we failed, until the supernatural powers took over, helping pick back up our bodies, and making us who we are."

"The darkest however, have touched death more than we have, and to put it much simpler, are on the "Dark side," as on is to put it. Their powers are meant to put us and the humans, in danger, simply, because it is joy to them, that's what they live for."

"They are nothing but cruelty, hurt, and to destroy us, so they can control the human world, we are here to make sure that doesn't happen. Their powers are more on a physical scale."

"Which is why we have training classes, to help fight, because not all powers here are meant for fighting."

I loved training classes, they were fun and it was funny to see people wanting to see me fight, and placing bets.

I could feel the energy buzzing around me, like a nest of bees; I looked around to room to see thoughts flying around people's heads. I could hear everyone's,

Except one.

When I was scanning the crowd I was enjoying the buzz, until I got to one's head.

I couldn't read her mind, but by her facial expression, she was terrified.

It was a strawberry blonde, and as if feeling someone was staring at her, she turned to look my way.

Her big, blue eyes widened when she met mine, I gave her my signature smirk, but instead of sending me a wink or a sexy smile usual girls do when they see me, she just kept shyly staring at me. Then after seconds, something clicked in her head and sent me a shy smile.

Huh, weird.

Why couldn't I read her mind?

Mr. Davidoff gave out a cough and we both turn our attention back to the balding man.

He kept talking about the staff and who was teaching who, not that all the exciting stuff was said; nobody was paying attention but buzzing about.

Simon was talking to me, and I was slightly answering, but I kept sneaking glances at her head, willing for it to open. I kept thinking random words. _Open sesame, Oh brain oh brain, open to big Derek._

Nothing,

Soon, the bell rang and it was time for homeroom, and I get up with the rest of the kids and start walking down the hall.

I see girls staring at me, I can easily read their mind about what they're thinking about, I shoot them my signature smile, and walk away, knowing that they would be giggling and thinking about me.

Sigh. Typical.

Girls used pay attention to Simon more, but ever since acne cleared, my hair went from greasy to neat, I didn't smell horrible, and Simon threw out my baggy clothes and got me new ones without my consent, I've been stuck with girls trying to ask me to prom in the summer. Like as if I was a reservation.

I didn't trust anyone, as far as I was concerned, most girls were for pleasure,

Well for me anyway.

I went to my homeroom and saw I had Simon and Liz. I saw Mrs. Wang, she was a moderate looking Asian woman with brown eyes, and by sniffing her I could tell she was a half demon of teleportation, an abeo.

 **World stop!**

 **Welcome to Swerve school! Today's lesson is what an Abeo is!**

 **An abeo is a type of teleporting half demon, it is one of the highest in its levels, it can transport anywhere with displacement distance (which means anywhere the distance needs to be, so like basement to top floor) but it has to be within fifty feet.**

 **K, Carry on.**

I sat in a desk in-between Simon and Liz. I knew they were bound to be a couple and only a matter of time before I gag at the thought of them whispering right next to me.

Ms. Wang kept talking to us about how it was important to be here and how exciting that we were seniors and soon get to be in the real world.

Since I was a werewolf, I was most likely to go to a pack, but I had college and plus I wanted to be a lawyer or some shit. I didn't just want to go live with a pack of random shedding dogs the rest of my life.

Other people with powers usually help fighting evil darkened the rest of their lives, and had a normal life on the side. It was all planned.

But like I said, living with shedding mutts just wasn't meant for me.

She handed us our schedules and I saw that I had math next period, then biology, then science. Lunch was after that, and after lunch I had training. We got a fifteen minute break and then finished the last two periods English/history and then I had my class for werewolves every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Then free to roam the campus,

Only to have football twenty minutes later. But practice was tomorrow, so I got to rest.

I started thinking of the blonde. Who I could obviously tell was new here.

Which was weird because most of us have been training all our lives and been at this school since freshman year, it was rare to be transferred because most of us knew what we were when we were born.

Whoever the new transfers are have a lot of catching up to do.

Ms. Wang goes on and on about what homeroom was, which is basically reviewing and just taking attendance and filling us in, occasional people stopping by and surveys.

By then I had to go to math, which was a college level. I liked solving problems based off of facts. You can state two plus two was four based off of knowledge and a fact based off of numbers. But you can't opinionate that two plus two should be five because it sounds better and in your head.

Biology I walked in and smelled the smell again, it was in the back talking to...

I sniffed.

Liz.

I went to the front, which I never did, and sunk down in my seat and didn't want to look back, not knowing the limit of my self-control. I pretended to rest my head on my hand, but really covering up my nose, while my wolf inside was not very subtly telling me to look back.

I didn't, not once.

I wished the teacher would actually make sense and talking something I understood, but I didn't even know what the name was, gender, I was too busy trying to find something to distract me from the oh so sweet smell and the droning voice was only providing me more curiosityto look back.

Finally biology was over and science was just some guy explaining the rules of don't touch anything, seats will not be permanent until partnered soon, don't touch anything, welcome to Lyle academy, and for god's sake don't _touch anything!_

Tori was in my class and came up to me when he said he had to look for something to show on the overhead.

"Where's the rest of my shit."

"Hi, my lovely sister, I'm good, thanks for asking? Your shit you say? Please do-"

"Oh, shut up; is it in your room?"

The thanks I get to try to be nice.

"Yeah, and you have my box too, just come get it after classes are over."

"Whatever, just be at your room."

And with that, she stalked off.

Lunch came and I sat with the football guys scarfing down the gourmet sandwiches while the strawberry scent was still in the air around me. The guys kept jostling me saying I was for sure getting team captain and the quarter back position, after all the times before I was a great linebacker. It was a team effort with Simon and I, me defensing, him offense…ing, but me being a werewolf with mind powers and strength.

Yeah, I could see that.

Finally, my favorite period is here.

Training.

We didn't get to train today, but out instructor went over the rules about how there would be combining classes, there would be classes where fighting was to be held in the rink as many as they could fit in a day, either one would be knocked out, pretend stabbed, or down for ten seconds in order for there to be a winner in the match. Brutal, broken noses happened, occasional actual stabbing happened, using powers. Around the rink were all types of fighting equipment, like punching bags, lifting weights, dummies, there was even a place for people to shoot things, arrows, guns, BATS, combat lessons, boxing lessons. All types of stuff.

Just to protect us from the darkened.

The darkened did have powers of some sort, dark twisted ones. But they were more inclined to strength. People who casted spells, like Simon and Victoria, had to learn how to fight and cast spells at the same time. Because they could be dead before they could even get their first word out.

Which is why they were important to me (even though Simon complains all the time and Tori is just… Tori.)

I had to protect them, they were family, like dad back home, but he knew what to do. There wasn't anyone to trust, trust meant more responsibility, trust meant letting someone into your heart. Trust meant less oatmeal.

Speaking of oatmeal, when it was time for break, I went to the lounge and heated up the oatmeal packets they had and scarfed down some oatmeal.

When I had English, I held my breath and hurried for a seat in the back.

English and social studies were kind of combined because it was quite similar here.

Thinking I was in safe territory, I let my breath go.

Damn, I should have seen what the girl looked like before I could let my breath go.

I sigh and take a big sniff and immediately regret my life's choices.

Her scent is overwhelming. It makes me…. I don't know?

Jump? Eat her? Sing the national anthem?

My wolf pops up exasperated by my lack of senses.

" _Her blood, you idiot."_

Oh, makes sense.

Wait, am I vampire?

" _No, you just want her blood; it attracts you because it is your type."_

Regular werewolves didn't have a type, it was just blood, and sure, when we were hungry, a sweet smelling blood may seem more… appetizing, but I wasn't hungry, I just had oatmeal!

" _You just want to taste her."_

So because I think she smells good I want to eat her because she smells appetizing. What in the…

" _You'll figure it out… ta-ta."_

I thought werewolf thoughts were supposed to me more… animal-ish.

I could feel the sweet smeller staring at me.

"H-hi, I'm Chloe." She says shyly.

My fists were gripped tight and I was slightly vibrating, I don't think her eyes caught it but she was looking with her eyes filled with concern.

"Derek." I sat hoping my mumbling attitude would buzz her off.

She got the hint that I didn't want to talk, but I could smell that she was worried and her eyes got wide.

"Nice to meet you, Derek. Hope your… ok."

Jeez, was I shaking that much?

Whatever.

Again, teachers with the introductions as too what we will be learning. Ranging from regular school curriculum to history about supernaturals and myths.

I actually like learning about this interesting stuff to where we come from. It's nice knowing no matter what we look like or what we are, we all come from sort of the same background. Even if I was 6'3 and was mostly taller than everyone.

English is over and I decide to take chances and look over at her once, for I couldn't help myself.

She looks at me and we catch eyes.

"It was like the stars breaking everywhere, we met eyes and I just never felt so, calm, peaceful even. We knew we were meant from each other right from the start."

That's what I would say if I was Edward Cullen, or like those sentimental guys like Simon.

But instead, I give her my signature smile, which left girls blushing, and instead of doing that, she sent me a small smile, like as if she broke down something I had standing between the desks.

I really study her; she had wavy strawberry blonde hair with streaks and big blue eyes.

Sure, girls here were pretty, gorgeous even.

But the sweet smelling cherry had a kind of goddess look to her, she seemed to glow and even if it was for about one second, I couldn't stop from thinking thoughts that should not be thunked while the teacher is thinking about what we should be thinking to think when he thunk about thinking about English thinking what should we do for the remainder of class.

But thankfully, the bell rand and it was time for Werewolf 101.

I quickly get up and head there while Cherry smeller was still packing.

Score one for high speed.

I got to Werewolf classing and see the teacher there.

Walking in, I realize it was the girl mind I couldn't read from earlier.

The teacher interrupts my thoughts with his serious voice.

"I am Mr. Joines, and welcome to Werewolf teachings, where I shall tell you the changes you will experience while being a werewolf, controlling your urges, strengths, mating, packs, omegas, alphas, and the rest you need to know about werewolves.

That sounded like a puberty speech.

As soon as class is over, I hurry to meet Victoria who was at the end of the hallway talking to Liz.

"Yeah, oh I gotta talk to you later; meet me at my dorm, ok?"

"Yeah sure." Liz replied back and she walked away.

"You ready?" I ask her.

"Let's go, mutt."

I love my sister.

We arrive at her dorm and she opens the hallway and we walk through.

The smell hits me and I know the same girl who I have wanted to sniff all day was behind this door.

OR a new car!

I was hoping for the second option.

No such luck

When I walk into the room, I immediately take notice of the room and see the room, and then look to my right, see Victoria's side, very Victoria ish, the my left I see many pinks and blues, and a girl dancing on her bed.

Don't see that often.

If I had walked in, I would have thought she was having medical issues, but because she had headphones, "dancing" while simultaneously jumping on her bed while her dog was jumping with her, and singing lyrics too loud for my sensitive ears.

 _ **Demi Lovato "Cool for the summer"~**_

 _ **Shh... Don't tell your mother**_

 _ **Got my mind on your body and your body on my mind  
Got a taste for the cherry, I just need to take a bite**_

Chloe was doing and imitation of her moving slow motion and body rolling and shaking her butt in her dogs face. _ ****_

 _ **(Take me down) Take me down into your paradise  
Don't be scared 'cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try (wanna try)  
'Cause you and I (you and I)  
We're cool for the summer**_

Her jumping on her bed while singing to the top of noise and moving in a calm, fluid… seizure-ly like way. _ ****_

 _ **(Take me down) We're cool for the summer  
(Don't be scared) 'Cause I'm your body type  
Just something that we wanna try**_

She was body rolling during the chorus, while her dog was jumping around her. She had a very unique singing voice, the mix between rubbing your nails down a chalk board while singing high notes and sounding like a panting runner who just ran a 5k during her normal tunes.

She was more jumping then dancing, and her body was doing twitchy movements while make facial expression that no one should express on a daily basis. I give the girl credit though, if there was a golden medal for "trying," she would definitely by a shoo 'in.

During the last part of the song she started to the sprinkler, and I knew she was going to see us.

Me, staring with a smirk on my face, and Victoria recording this on her IPhone.

When she got the rinse, she stopped and stared at us staring at her.

You would have thought her mom was a tomato and her dad was a human, and then BOOM.

A red human.

She looked at me then Victoria, Victoria's phone, me, her dog, her phone.

She then very slowly got down from her bed, sat of the edge of it, and sat very still, and sat there.

I think she wanted us to like, think she disappeared and wanted us to go away.

"Very nice dancing skills Chlo! I didn't know you had that in you!"

I liked the name Cherry for her; her scent of vanilla cherry was overwhelming, and she was red.

"Ha… haaaaaa…." She tried to laugh it off, but Victoria gave her a look and they both busted out laughing.

"Hey Chloe, do you mind bringing this box down to Derek's room, it's his stuff, I would but, Liz Is coming in and someone has to let her in, and because I REALLY don't feel like it? See my predicament?"

"No, not even a little bit, but sure." Chloe turned and smiled at me.

"Derek, right?"

I grunted at her, and nodded.

"Yay! Introductions! Now let's go, he has my super-secret diary and thongs."

"Aaand we are going!" Chloe states.

I grab my box of boxers, and we head out to my room, which was down the hall.

Now that I was hanging with her, the scent wasn't that bad, hard to ignore, but not impossible.

"So, you're the infamous Derek the bad boy, who doesn't talk to anyone but has the really nice butt and great hair?" She jokes.

"I guess." I grunt.

I stay silent and walk, giving her the cold treatment, so she would just leave me alone. Why? Because it was simple, girls try to talk to me, I ignore, and they go away and go run to Simon.

"I agree with the hair, but the butt… Ehhh, a few more squats."

"Oh."

She sighs; I wish I could read her mind, to see if I could get to her. Nothing.

"You know in English, you didn't really say much, you know. Just kind of sat there solid, like the hulk, but whiter, and still. Plus you didn't rip off your shirt."

"Cool." I say.

She gives a couple more comic tries, but I give her no response.

"You know what your problem is?" She says, clearly frustrated.

"I'm too good-looking?"

"No, you have all these girls, wanting you!"

"Jealous?"

"No, let me finish. You always have girls wanting to be with you." She put on this high voice, mimicking them." _'OH Derek! Hi Derek! OMG Derek!'"_ You've never had a girl friend."

She rethinks that.

"Not like a girlfriend, like a girl who is your friend, in a platonic, totally normal friendship. You need someone like that, not all those girls throwing themselves at you. You know?"

"Your point?"

"I'm going to be your girl friend." She states after a moment.

I raise my eyebrow.

"Oh you know what I mean."

She play punched my arm.

"You won't last." I say.

"Oh yeah!" she says. "Bring it on, HULK!" She lifts her arms and makes muscles, kissing them each one.

We reach my room and get the key and open the door. I put the box down and get Victoria's. I carry it back to their room while Chloe plans on how this friendship is gonna work.

"You and I? BFFLS. I'm telling you. You are gonna LOVEEEE me!" She rubs in my face.

"Yeah, ok."

"Okay, this Friday, we are going to watch a movie in my place, and you're gonna love it!"

"I don't like movies."

She gives me a look.

"What," she takes a deep breath. "Even was your childhood? First Meek Mill disses Drake, and now this?"

I roll my eyes, Meek mill is just stupid.

"Whatever, Chloe, you know your just gonna give up, right?"

"Derek, that's what you expect me to do, girl's want to be you girl friend, and have… you-know-what with you, I'm just trying to be a friend, no scratch that, You're BEST friend."

"Whatever Chloe, Friday it is."

"8p.m, bring proper attire, a footsie should do it, and I accept gifts in cash form."

"Whatever."

"Goodbye DerBear."

"Bye, _Cherry._ "

She blushes at my nickname.

I walk off and look back at her still staring at me with a small smirk on her face.

I tried to read her mind one more time, but it fails. Miserably.

When I reach our dorm, Simon and I met up with some guys and walked the campus a little while her flirted with girls and I flirted with my oatmeal.

At night, Simon kept talking about something but my mind was elsewhere.

 _Chloe, the girl whose mind I can't read her mind, smells like blood I want to eat, and is trying to be my friend._

I knew this can't happen, dangerous. She was just another girl, she will give up when she realizes I won't cooperate. She will stop trying.

They always do.

 **I knowww another long and BORING CHAPTER.**

 **But I will blame Derek because I played a hunger simulator and he stabbed me with a tree branch. -_-**

 **Have some respect.**

 **But Chloe and Derek. Huh? Huh? OTP IN THIS HIZZ HOUSEE.**

 **Just a full POV of Derek, and it's just him, I was going to add Chloe, but that last line has so much impact that I just HAD to end that chapter there.**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and like I said a chapter (Maybay two?) Will be up at least every Frida because I am obsessed with this story, I dream about it, I type about it, I brag about it… To no one because I have no friends.**

 **Many of you want that hateful Derek, but don't worry he is the same sarcastic ass, but just more cocky and hot because we all know when we pictured Derek I didn't image him with pimples I imagined him… HAWT cuz he is (pimples or not because pimples are a sign of maturity.)**

 **Melanie Martinez- sippy cup (is an amazing song).**

 **Okay, so I think that's it and 17 pages long on a word! I love long chapters.**

 **I know you want lemons, I do too, but we gotta have that relationship development doe.**

 **K byee~**

 **Swerve.**

 **p.s I like read over this like once, and usually I do this like 204 times just so everything is perfect, but I wanted to get this chapter up so there may be mistakes! But it is 7:11 a.m and I wanted to have this up in the morning for you to read, DON'T FORGET TO CRITICIZE MY ASS.**

 **K bye 4real.**


	3. E for Effort

**We are careful to interrupt the program with a message from our sponsors.**

 **Derek is not going to eat Chloe that would be a horrible story. He meets her, eats her and that's it?**

 **Still a better love story than twilight.**

 **Actually, no, no its not.**

 **Okay so he's just figuring this out about what he's feeling and he can only describe it as blood related,**

 **because he's a stupid mofo with no walls.**

 **Plus, Derek's mind throwing ability is just, you just gotta, you see, you just.**

 **I got dis.**

 **(Actuallynopleasepayme)**

 **Okay back to the basics~**

 **I wanted to get more from exposition to rising action; I learned those words in English class.**

 **What I mean is… IM DONE WITH BACKGROUND INFORMATION CAN THE WRITER JUST MOVE ON AND STOP PROMISING FOR THE STORY TO PICKUP, AND ACTUALLY GET A MOVE ON.**

 **Who hired the writer anyway?**

 **Disclaimer- even though Kelley Armstrong didn't die, I'm pretty much the reincarnation of her so technically I own the darkest powers...**

 **No? Doesn't work that way? Damnmit.**

 **Okay well leggo.**

 **(No lemons sowwie ;.**

" _ **Is that a world tour or your girl's tour?" (QoTd.)**_

Chuptah Tree-

Asilinn-

 _Green eyes._

 _That's all I remembered, green eyes._

 _Think harder!_

 _House, there was a burglar! Or so I thought._

 _I tried to think harder._

 _Ouch!_

 _My mind blocked me from going back further to see what happened after that_ _._

 _What was going on?_

 _I look to take in my surroundings._

 _White. White everything._

 _White walls, white doors, white floors, my covers were white._

 _Covers?_

 _I again try to look in my mind to see anything of where I was before or after from what I remember._

 _Nothing._

 _Tears prick my eyes, and I know now is not the time for self-pity._

 _But for self-get-the-fuck-out-of-here._

 _I jump up from the bed, only to realize I was extremely weak._

 _But it wasn't something food could fix, something more… desirable and needy._

 _Whatever, I needed to get out of this boring, white room._

 _I walk shakily to the door and try to turn the knob._

 _Locked._

 _I was furious, I was weak, unknowing, frustrated, and tears threatening to spill._

 _I screamed in agony, hoping for someone to hear me, and then demanding answers._

 _How dare they? How fucking dare they?_

 _I was pissed._

 _I screamed and kicked at the door, someone needs to come and tell me where I was._

 _Just as I was about to kick the door again, it was pushed open and caused me to trip on the floor and_

 _feel more dizzy than normal._

 _Shit, I was weak._

" _Hello,_ _Asilinn_ _."_

" _How do y-you know m-my name? Who even are you? W-where am I?" I meant for it to sound strong but I can barely choke out, my voice was weak, like basically every fucking thing else._

 _It was starting to get annoying._

" _Tell me Asilinn, are you_ _hungry?"_

" _I don't want your food." I spit out, not only because I wanted to be stubborn, I was starving, but not craving food, but something…_ _more._

" _Food? Hahaaa! Of course not_ _food."_ _He pulls out a bag._

 _A bag filled with fresh blood._

 _He crouches down and shakes it right in front of my face._

" _Blood, Asilinn, blood."_

 _My mouth waters. I need it, I fiend for it. Better than food. Better than anything._

 _Blood from destruction! Another human down. More to conquer. Blood was everything. Closer, to our_

 _goals. Closer, closer, closer!_

 _A voice chants in my head._

" _Drink it." The balding man says._

 _I don't need him to say it again as I rip the bag from his hand and dive into it and lap it up like I was in the desert and needed a drink. A thirst something that can only be quenched from this!_

" _As for who I am? Welcome to the darkened, Asilinn. I am Dr. Davidoff… your leader."_

~squgglysquiggly~

Chloe-

Life was great.

Until yesterday.

Oh you know, when you find out you have to train with kids who have been born into fighter their whole entire lives (they literally came out he womb hand in sword,) and that your necromancing (not even a word) powers are basically useless in that matter, that you dog has to go to a doggy school and it's like leaving your child for preschool for their first day, you embarrass yourself in front of two boys, you roommate wants to corrupt you, meek mills career is dead, no one knows where Tyga is, I have a movie date with a boy who grunts me to death on Friday, I may have a possible crush on him and I'm a necromancer.

Well now that we got that off my chest, hi, I'm Chloe.

Just your average girl's next dorm room.

I was getting ready with Victoria, who was now combing her short black hair, just brushing her shoulders, I was staring at her while putting on my high wasted dark jeans. I seem to love those.

The dress code here was very loose. Her shorts just barely covered "that" area while her black shirt hung just about her belly button. She hung a chain around the loops of her shorts and some combat boots.

I just had some high wasted jeans, converses, and a spaghetti strap shirt. I felt kinda weird exposing so much shoulder in a public place of learning but I'm getting compared to tori's outfit I'm a saint.

"I'm thinking about cutting it."

Huh?

"Huh?"

"My hair, I saw this thing on google and I was like, I should get that shit man."

"Go for it."

It would suit Tori. Edgy, unpredictable, shoulder-shower.

I had Corgi on a leash, and we were out the door. It was the second day of school, and I still wasn't used to the beauty of the schoolyard. I didn't have much time after talking to Derek yesterday because I was tired after picking up Corgi from the little doggy care preschool thing.

Derek.

I didn't know why I was so bold with him. Nothing about him screamed "Hey come talk to me." But I just felt like I knew him. Like he was the hashtag "relatable."

I wanted to be his friend, it seemed that no matter how many girls stared at him, and giggled when he passed but, or flaunted their ASSets. He always ignored. Sent them his cocky smiled and moved on.

He was a mysterious bad boy and I guess girls dig that.

But he when wouldn't look at me during English, I knew there was something wronng and it bothered me, so I kept making sure he was okay.

 _Why?_

Why?

Don't know. Here I was a shy blonde with barely one friend and daddy issues trying to help a guy who had girls gushing over him and a family with a sister, bother, and gorgeous.

"Chloe."

"What?"

"You're spacing out; you have to drop of… Corgi, remember?" She still struggled with saying his name because of his pit-bull heritage.

"Oh, yeah."

I walked back up to the door for puppies. It was nice inside, with cream colored walls, a desk, and play area for the dogs, lots and lots of space.

Pets were a great way to help with battles; with training they could smell the darkened and great help when attacking with us.

"Knock 'em dead. Not literally though, because we don't have any life insurance so I won't be able to make any money off of ya."

He gives me a look.

"Love you too, see you around 2:15 bud."

I walk off to see Tori talking to a blonde girl that was in our dorm yesterday.

Liz that was her name.

"Hi Tori, hi Liz." God, could I be anymore weird.

Hi tori, hi Liz?

Life-1 Chloe-1.

I catch up with them and we start walking towards first period.

"Hi Chloe, what's your first period."

I take a gulp.

I feel like SpongeBob when him, barnacle boy, and mermaid man made a movie because the first one had… _actors._

"I have… _training._ " I whisper the last, cursed word.

They looked stunned on why I had whispered the last word, and then they started laughing at my worried expression.

"I can't fight! I'm five foot two… and a freaking half! I can't make it in there! This is like that SpongeBob episode! I'm no Salty Spittoon! I'm WEENIE HUT JUNIOR!" I cry out loud, gaining a few stares.

"Calm down, Liz and I both have training, we will make sure you don't get too hurt, and if you do, I'm sure you will look back at it when we are old and gray, and laugh about it like when we had periods.

Hey! Maybe I can even get you to say a few swear words while you're unconscious."

"Victoria Enright, everybody, my hero."

That gained a few laughs.

~squiggles~

Okay so I wasn't useless. I was just… not as quite… useful.

My dad paid for me classes about self-defense. You see a guy try to cover your mouth, bite him. Try to wrap his arms around you? Kick in the baby makers and run, like hell.

But these were supernaturals, we are talking about here. Werewolves had supernatural strength; witches had been training all their lives, even necromancers here knew what to do.

Little Chloe Bo Peep?

Not so much.

When we were in the changing room, they had clothing items for you to wear, black jeans, shorts, shirts, shoes, combats, tight bracelets.

All this for fighting?

Well, when we get older, we were going to be doing this for our lives, might as well look badbutt doing it.

I grab some tight leather jeans, which are surprisingly comfy and able to move nicely in, with a black tank top and some sneakers. I throw my hair in a high ponytail and get those cool arm warmers that were black and had tears in it.

I felt like a rocker.

As I walk into the center, I see everything, and it's just as amazing as I saw it yesterday. Meant for kick butt, and I saw Victoria and Liz and went over to see them and Tori had on tight silver shorts (shocker,) while Liz had on skort.

They were talking about the new punching bags or about socks, I wasn't really paying attention, but the teacher soon cleared his throat.

"Hello, I am your coach. You will respond to my calls with 'yes sir' and 'no sir.' Here, we will teach you how to defend against a darkened. Thus, physically to its best. If you can't handle it go home, and run to your mommy. But when a darkened is coming at you and you're trying to cast your little spells. Your head will be on the ground before you can even think the thought you were thinking. Let's get to it."

Oh. Okay then.

Punching. He directed, everyone was stationed at a punching bag and we got to the punching. The darkened were quick, so we had to prepare.

"Throw punches so that your arms stay level with your shoulders. If you have your chin down and the punch comes out straight, the shoulder will rise automatically and further protect your chin. Throw out the jab but don't focus on how hard, but as efficient you could and how many."

Simple. But I still kept feeling like I was falling behind. Everyone here already knew, this was review. Not for me though, this was serious. I had just learned I was a necromancer a couple of months ago. I was still new.

 _Punch, jab, duck, punch._

He continues to give directions about different punched and stances while looking around.

"Chloe, put more strength in your blow, don't be timid, PUNCH THAT BAG!" The coach yells at me.

I tried to envision a situation, like a screen play.

 _Scene 1 Act 1._

" _WHAT YOU SAY ABOUT MY MOMMA?"_

 _I punch the bag hard. Nobody talks about my mama like that, chump._

 _-End-_

I keep punching the bag, harder, but still not much of an improvement.

"Gather around punchers, we have to first rink announcement for the fight. I'm going to announce to first two fighters by a very stealthy way of putting them all in hat and picking out two random names."

His fingers move swiftly from one paper to another.

"Ahaa, Rachelle," He begins.

Rachelle? It can't be… her

As she stepped out I took in her copper skin and long dark curls. Busty boobs and all.

It was her.

"And, Chloe… Saunders."

What?

Liz and Tori look at me.

I start having breathing problems. Maybe if I am lucky enough I will faint.

"Chloe, where are you? Come on up now, don't waste our time."

I take step, and breathe in.

I get in the rink and see Rachelle the girl who made my life miserable.

"I know this fight is sudden, for this is our first practice, but it is just a practice fight, to show much you have improved when we continue down the year."

"Whoever gets knocked out, down for ten seconds, or 'stabbed' with your hands. We will get to knives and swords later, so get in your position when I say go."

He claps and gets out the rink while people stare at me, Liz and Tori try to catch my eye, Rae getting ready to punch me, me trying not to faint.

I wanted to be angry, and take out my frustration for the years she had made me feel like nothing. But all I could do is stare and try not to puke. She was horrible and made sure for me to know it, but to everyone she was the popular Rae.

Tears pricked my eyes.

"One," He counted off.

She was staring at me with a smirk, she knew who I was.

"Two."

Tory and Liz were sending me shy smiles.

"Three."

She got in a stance and so did I."

"Go!"

Rae and I circled around each other, trying to see if we could get a clear shot. I tried to think of the punching position. But my mind was fuzzy, the girl who had caused me sadness was right here in front of me. I was careful for people not to know my business, my mom dying, being lonely, sad, and a depressed dad. No one knew.

But no I felt like unraveling.

I didn't see Rae move.

But I did see her fist connect with my stomach.

Hard.

I groaned and doubled over. I ram my head into her stomach, which didn't do much but stumble on her feet a little bit. She quickly made up for it by kneeing my already tender stomach twice making me cough. She threw me off to the floor while catching her breath, knowing I wouldn't attack in this state.

Up. I had to get up.

When I do we are again going around in circle, I forget about blocking my face, she was aiming anywhere; I had to protect my stomach, which was already burning with pain.

I begin thinking of Derek, who would have easily gotten Rae off of him like a bug on his arm.

I begin to feel something curse through my veins.

 _Derek._

Rae was bringing me harm; I couldn't take any more hits.

 _Her weakness is her left side, she mostly protected her upper body so would have to aim low, which is good for your short height._ A voice spoke in my head.

I couldn't concentrate while feeling panicked. The coursing through my veins stopped. And I was left with the information.

 _The left side._

I lunge at her with my great animal instinct and she immediately blocks my punch to her stomach, but I head towards her left leg and kick it.

It holds her off for a few seconds, but I could tell I got to her and she was angry.

She heads towards me and before I could react, punches me in the face with her hard fist and I am left uneven on my feet when she slaps me and I can feel my face burn. I immediately cover my face and her seeing my defense positiong disperse, she punches me in the stomach twice and I fall towards the ground for the second time in about four minutes. She continuously kicks my stomach and I groan while her big, chunky black boots continuously connect with my stomach.

I can barely see anything.

"Enough!" I can barely hear Tori scream. "Get off of her, you _bitch!_ "

With one more kick, I only see black in my vision.

~Chloeyouweakling~

" _Oh look, there's the rich girl." I knew that voice._

 _Rae._

" _Aww and she's playing alone, maybe she should have paid someone to play with her, and it would make her look less pathetic." One of her friend's snobs._

 _I told my mom about bullies, and the best thing is to walk away, and that's what I do._

" _Hey, I'm talking to you!" Rae says._

 _She pushes me over._

" _Aw, look at her guess your daddy can't buy you out of this situation now." She pretend pouts._

 _I tried to get up again, but my eyes had tears in them and my arms give out._

" _Come on Chloe," she sneers, "get up."_

 _I can't._

 _She laughs. "Get up Chloe; come on_ rich girl _GET UP!"_

 _She pushes me against the dirt further._

" _Guess your daddy's money can't save you now." She sneers again._

 _She walks off._

" _Pathetic."_

Squigglysquigs.~

I sat up and immediately felt a pounding in my head.

"Ouch. Where the freak am I?"

"Seriously, even in pain and not knowing where you are, you don't swear. What is with this generation?"

I know that nagging tone form anywhere. I look around and see Simon, Tori, and Liz. Then I notice that I have the great satisfaction of being in a hospital room.

But where was Derek?

 _Derek?_ I pretend call in my head, maybe I can send like those batman signals in my head without my flashlight.

Nope.

"Is Derek here?" I ask Tori.

"Are you kidding me? He came here as soon as school let out, he wanted to come sooner but they didn't let him. He hasn't eaten since he heard the news and we just forced him to go get food."

"How long have I been unconscious?"

"Hm... First period, around 8 a.m.… 7p.m right now… eleven hours?"

"Where's Corgi?"

"Liz got him in our room."

"Oh."

"Yeah, well I'll get the nurse and let her know that our sleeping beauty had awakened." Simon winks at me while I laugh at his faux tone.

"Too bad I couldn't kiss you first." He paused to look dramatically in my eyes. "To wake you… up."

That was my cue to just flop back in bed.

~squgglybop~

Derek~ 

I was pissed.

The fact that I don't know why I should be pissed had something to do with it.

I was pissed because Rae had hurt Chloe and I was having a hard time not walking to Rae's room and…

And what?

That's what I didn't know. I shouldn't be so mad at Rae, I had only talked to Chloe about once, and yet I wanted to… I wanted to…

I stuffed a sandwich in my face while I was at the dining room Simon and Tori told me to go eat at.

 **You're extremely hopeless you know that?**

 _Oh, great. You._

 **Is that how you talk to your werewolf buddy Ol' pal.**

 _You're not helping me._

 **What do you want me to do?**

 _I don't know? I want to know why I want to go in Rae's room and rip her throat, why I can't control myself around Chloe's scent, why my werewolf self is so, advanced, and why are you so human in the first place, and why.._

 **You have a lot of questions.**

 _Nevermind._

 **Fine. You care about Chloe. You are so used to people backing away from you, in yet not matter what you do, she's just as stubborn as you. Chloe's natural scent is intoxicating to you. Not exactly her blood as I realize what I had said before, for that would just be weird.**

 **And as for your advanced self? Derek, you're not normal.**

 _What does that mean?_

I was thinking about what he was saying when I heard a voice in my head.

 _Derek_ _?_

What?

 _Did you say something, wolf?_

 **Silly boy, you know I'm in bold colored print.**

 _Who said that then? It sounded like Chloe's voice._

 **Maybe she has awakened?**

 _I don't understand, I can't read her mind, so how could she…?_

 **I sure do hope you figure that out, I'll keep you in my prayers.**

 _You are no help._

 **I am here to service.**

I go to the nurse's office and see Chloe sitting up in bed, awakened and laughing with Tori while Simon and Liz having their own side conversation when Simon looks up.

"Oh hey, it's the D-man."

Oh brother.

"Oh brother."

"Hi Derek," Chloe smiles.

"Hey, glad to see your doing better. Are we ready to go?"

I could smell all the blood and medicines here and the noise coming from rooms of kids in pain. I didn't want to be here more than I already had to be.

She noticed my cringing to the noises and smell because she jumped up.

"Yeah let's go."

Walking out, I realized that the wolf never answered my question about him, and I still had way more questions.

Different?

~squigglybiggly~

Chlobro. ~

The week went by pretty quickly with no incidents. Everyone took more caution to me, more Tori and Simon since they were with me a lot, though no one said anything; we all knew Derek was always behind us, keeping a mindful eye even though no one admitted it. I thought it was sweet. Classes were just reviewing regular mundane school things, training just went by with working on punching and keeping our breath even for running if necessary.

Soon it was Friday and Derek needed more classes for catching up on childhood.

I was exciting as I threw on my unicorn onesies with the horn and everything. I made snacks and such and soon it was 8.p.m and Tori and Liz were going out the club with Simon.

"You can leave the grounds?" I ask Tori as she put on her hooped earing

"Yeah, just get a few passes, say we are going for a stroll or something and come back the next morning." She takes a few menacing steps towards me. "Or you will be brought here by FORCE!"

Oh boy.

"You should come with us on day."

Me? Clubbing?

"Yeah, no."

She scoffs.

"What kind of a corrupter of a roommate would I be if I didn't have you go clubbing?"

"A nice one?"

"Mark my words, Chloe Quinton Saunders."

Quinton?

"Goodbye Tori."

"Ooh, someone is exciting to get on her date with Derek."

I blush bright red.

"No… whaaaaat. You must have the wrong blonde. It's easy to mistake my identity, I'm pretty average you know, just the same ditzy dot, ahahaaa-"

Tori doesn't buy it.

"Whatever, I'm leaving." She grabs her purse and heads towards to hallway but looks back. "And you're far from average."

"Thanks Tori, and be safe."

Yeah, me clubbing. I can't dance, I can't wear those Torilicious shorts, showing shoulder was already a struggle.

I sighed. I had a lot to learn

While I'm getting everything prepped I hear a knock on the door and grunt.

There's mah boy.

I open the door and see Derek.

"You're not in proper attire; do you at least have cash?"

"No."

This is going to be heard.

I let him in and he looks at all the junk food I carefully displayed.

"You're going to get fat if you keep eating all this junk. Ruin your figure." Derek says.

As a stick.

He says it casually like as if commenting on the weather.

 _This is going to be interesting._

 **Oooohhhhh, this is probably the shortest chapters I have ever written it is only 15 pages.**

 **So I tried to get this story moving on with questions, confusion, no lemons…**

 **But I did have a poptart.**

 **Reviews, criticism, you no da deal.**

 **~Swervio**


	4. Netflix and Chill

**I could NOT get this chapter right.**

 **But that's not the reason it's late, it is late because fanfiction was bitching about my format. Bitch my format is as fleek as my eyebrows fuck you thought.**

 **And three things.**

 **1\. I have a partner now because I am fancy AF. Her name is "TheFabulousAna" and she has a story so you should go check that out.**

 **2\. I reached over 200 views of people who read my story! Thanks guys! And I'm adding titles to each section of my chapter (you'll know what I'm talking about).**

 **3\. Melanie Martinez is queen her album is goals. And Drake's song hotline bling is my life.**

 **Alright so again I apologize for my chapter being late and I promise it won't happen again.**

 **Lol it probably will.**

 **Anyway~**

Wolf (first person)-

" _Warning."_

Trust is like paper, once it is crumbled, it can never be the same again, no matter how much you press, unfold, and try to apologize, what's done is done.

Trust is like glass, once it breaks, it can never be repaired the same again.

Trust.

And as much as you want to forgive and forget, there is always that one bit of brain, resisting. It knows what it's like to have trust thrown out the window, and to be, and _feel_ broken.

That's how I felt, being trapped inside Derek's body, because of the trust I put into people.

Because of me wanting to trust, and actually trusting, I was cramped into someone's body, without any indication of what to do, or how to even get out.

I was told this was a mission, but I had overheard things I wasn't supposed to before putting me inside Derek's head.

Why they really wanted me in there.

The kid was over six feet tall, but there's no room for two people inside one person's mind, no matter how big they are.

I knew he was in danger, he was being betrayed by the same people I were, and I knew by the look of the faces I once called family, that they were up to something. They have been their whole lives.

I caught on quick, which was a blessing and a curse.

I knew too much, I said too much, and I was in Derek's head… too much.

I had to warn him, I was _going_ to warn him, he was in danger, he wasn't normal, and neither was his brother, sister, or even that blonde girl. Chelsea? Carly? I didn't know, but I did know who was the cause of this.

The same people who were the cause of the darkened, the same people who experiment, who pick into the heads of kids, and who use them for their own use.

The evil, sick, twisted.

Or as some people call them.

The Edison Group.

Chloe~

"Netflix and Chill."

There are some feelings you can't describe. Sometimes it's more powerful than hate, and sometimes it's more powerful than love, but it's so much more _expression_ , put into it, it seems played down when trying to put into words.

So that's why you don't.

I couldn't explain the feeling I felt when I open the door and saw Derek's toxic green eyes staring right back at me. The room was dim, but his eyes burned brighter than ever before reminding me that he was a predator and that he was so big… everywhere.

So when he made comments about my figure, I got more offended than I should for just someone who was a "friend."

My thoughts traveled more than they should as a "friend."

And I had only been here for what… a week?

But that's what Derek Souza just _was_ … someone who got you all riled up in a week's time and he probably didn't think anything more of you than someone who walks really slowly in the hallway.

That's the thing I didn't get. All this week Derek kept a watchful eye on me, but I rarely spoke to him, but yet I couldn't but help my thoughts wander towards him. Oh look a green grass blade, the same color of Derek's eyes. What was he thinking about anyway? What was he doing? How is he? Huh? HUH?

I wanted to walk up to him and break down his walls one by one, like as if was in Mario and I needed to get to the boss level and reach peach and achieve the goal.

The goal of what?

Friendship.

I was going to get a hammer, break all his walls, just to achieve friendship.

But isn't that what I wanted?

There it was, a feeling you couldn't put into words. I wanted to be friends with Derek, but then again I didn't.

I wasn't a person with many friends, so maybe that's why I didn't understand. No experience. That's why I was confused over friendship. I haven't had any. Sure. Let's go with that.

Friendship.

Something I always craved didn't seem so appealing to me when I thought about Derek.

When we were settling down on the couch, we were already arguing.

OTfuckingP.

I didn't understand why he wanted to watch a "thriller" when I had the perfect romantic comedies laid down in ranges from alphabetical order, to ratings, to fan favorites.

"No."

"I don't get it, Kevin Hart is a classic!"

"I've watched Kevin hart with Simon more times than a guy can take."

"But it's my favorite! It's a comedy that's supposed to make us realize that if we can laugh together, we might as well be friends."

"Chloe that was a horrible reason for us to be friends. It's more than just laughing at a comedian on T.V."

"Yeah, but we are in my room and I'm wearing an onesie, we are bound to be friends at one point."

"So you really want to be my friend," I nod. "Hmmm…"

The banter was light hearted, but I could tell there was still irritation of his eyes of how he could already be eating oatmeal watching a girl run for her life from a serial killer instead of arguing with me about Kevin hart. But something was different in his eyes after than sentence, I didn't know if I liked it or not. It gleamed with a challenged and I didn't like it when Derek had a challenge in his eyes especially if it included me because…. Uhh… Rae like seriously injured my spinal cord so I can't function till further notice.

I always noticed things about Derek. His weird obsession of oatmeal. The smell of pine that followed him, along with the smell of a man, shaving cream, all combined to make me want to get lost in that smell forever.

"I'm sure you can suffer one more time." I pout and widened my eyes and leaned into him with nothing more than a leap of faith by that decision. "Please?"

His eyes burned with something and then he got a small smirk.

It was like a switch.

He leaned even closer to my face and cupped my chin.

"Please, Chloe." He brushed my lips and said my name breathlessly, making me shiver. His eyes never left mine; leaving them with a sultry look. "I want to watch a _scary_ movie."

Okay, first off, that isn't fair.

I don't understand how you're supposed to deny a guy who had lips brushing places on _my_ face, and who was looking at me with a very suggestive look to the word _scary._ How is it even possible to be suggestive using the word SCARY. I didn't know, but he did. The worst was yet to come when I realized how close my body was to his.

Thirty minutes (maybe) into "watching movies" and my lips were already basically against his.

Now I know where "Netflix and chill" comes from.

I've never done this with a boy, I hid behind big sweaters up until junior year until one of my "friends" came over and literally thrown all of them out.

So needless to say my face was a tomato.

"Um, uh, hehe, ya, scary movies it is, hahaaaaa." I broke away from his stare and scooched as far away from him as I could.

Oh, no, that didn't stop the great big Derek!

He scooched right over to me and he reached for the remote, intertwining my hands with his while scrolling down the list of Netflix movies with his breath right near my ear.

"I've always liked the movies _Oculus"_ He breathes, I don't. He's calm, I blush.

I should fight and tell him to get off of me because this is basically like sexual torture but I was frozen, hot, and wanting more of just this light teasing and I've only exchanged few words with this guy and only known him for a week.

"W-why a-are you d-doing this-s?" I ask

"Doing what?" He mumbles against my ear.

A sound escaped me and I could feel him smirk and he slowly typed oculus while pressing his fingers with mine the remote.

I could solve puzzle pieces easily. I liked them. I liked reading mysteries. I like putting things together that made sense. So the puzzle pieces came easily.

He was trying to scare me off. Wanting me to make him leave or to stop touching me. This made me madder than it should, since I know many girls would sell their brothers and souls to be in a position like I was.

I knew that just brushing this off would be hard. I wanted to break down a wall.

So I took the remote from his hand and studied it closely. I always liked remotes. The numbers were always the same one each one I ever found.

And I then proceeded to whack the heck out of him on his big thick hair to try to knock some sense into him.

"Ow! Chloe what are you…!"

I sat on his lap, straddling him, which might have not been the best idea, but it got him to stop moving and I may or may not like the feeling of him under…

Not finishing that sentence.

"You're not getting rid of me Derek." I take his face into my hands, and force his toxic green eyes to actually look at me instead of brushing me off, and also forcing myself to not get lost into them, but for me to clearly look at them. "You can try to scare me off, you can try to write me off, and you can try to avoid me, scare me, and hate me. You can try all you want. But you're not getting rid of me."

Derek~

"Wall #1"

Okay, so I may have been teasing Chloe to try to get her off of me. Me wanting to be around her was dangerous if I wanted to protect Simon and much to my dismay… Tori.

I already felt myself start caring for her, and my wolf wasn't much help besides giving him warnings of danger and terrible advice, I would get better advice from Simon and that was saying a whole lot.

But I liked the feeling of her body underneath mine. Brushing my lips against hers,

I could feel myself feel something I couldn't describe and decided it was better for her to keep distance. So let her think I was a perv and we could all get going with their lives.

Or so I thought.

Until she hit me with a remote, straddled me, and told me it was basically impossible to get rid of her.

"I didn't have friends. I had gold diggers. I had people who knew my dad was rich, and wanted to be friends with me. Either because their parents forced them to get in good with the rich family or because they wanted me to buy them stuff." She continued.

"And I didn't care." Huh? "Because my mom was enough. She was all the love I needed, my father was a man and loved me, I… we… had everything."

"It didn't bother me that I only had about three friends, barely at that. I had my mom, so I didn't care. Until she dies the beginning of the summer, until I was shipped to buffalo New York and train as a killer, to lose contact with all my 'supposed' friends, to be holed up, alone. I didn't feel. I was numb. Then you would think the big guy who has watched you all week, and made you _feel_ something. Would be nice but is actually trying to scare you and torture you with lips like soft munchkins…"

She covered her mouth up, clearly embarrassed.

She then realized how close we were to each other, with her talking she ended up straddling my… area which was paying attention more than ever, and her nose was about a centimeter from touching mine.

She looked at me, her blue eyes wider and her face was more of an actually blush then her usual casual shade of "tomato."

"Derek." She said quietly.

It wasn't really saying anything. Just thrown out there. I had two options to just put her aside and watch oculus which was basically on mute. Or I could do what I really wanted to do.

Which was to kiss her.

Everything was silent… until I heard familiar footsteps coming down from the hall opening the door.

Tori and Simon.

I had about 20 seconds so I tilt my head down more towards her while she closed her eyes slowly. 15 seconds. She leans in and I meet her, achingly slow, I could tell she was anxious the way her facial expression was a slightly annoyed one. 10 seconds. I brush her lips slow, so I could feel every inch of them, just like she could feel mine. 5 seconds. I then go to ear and whisper. "Simon and Tori." When I could hear Tori's keys jingle slightly as she tiredly whispered to Simon.

I pick her body up off of mine and set her on the couch. I get up and head to the bathroom and open the door. When I look back I could see her staring at me when I shoot her a wink and she lets out a sigh.

I open the door to the bathroom when Tori and Simon come in.

0 seconds.

Tori~

I offered showing him my boobs.

Not Simon, but the bouncer.

I didn't even want to invite Simon; it was supposed to be Liz and me. I bet If it was we would have gotten in but of course Simon had to be there in Liz's dorm and he simply refused to not go with us and before you know it, there we were in the car with me in the driving seat, Liz in the passenger, and Simon in the back.

Liz and Simon both were buzzed, giggling blah blah while I was forced to sit up here and drive downtown.

We get there and there wasn't really a line. It was an eighteen and over club and we are all seventeen until a couple more months and we just wanted to get in there dance, flirt with some hot guys, maybe make out a little get a few bucks from their wallet.

I needed to get my haircut after all.

But then when we walk up to the bouncer, he sees Simon stupid kid little grin and automatically says "I.D, please"

When bouncers did that to me and Liz, we sidled up closer to him, and slipped a nice 100 dollars bill in his hand and ran our hands up and down their "big, muscly chest," and that did the trick. Throw in a few more boob rubs and bam in.

Simon couldn't boob rub his way in the club and wink, plus he didn't have enough hundreds to be throwing around at bouncers.

So like he said before.

"I.D... _please_."

Simon's response?

"Come on man, just let me in, I won't tell anyone, be our little secret."

Can someone bring our car around front? I'm glad we don't look a lot alike because if anyone asks, I DON'T know him. He's Liz's friend.

He was also DRUNK.

And Simon talked a lot when he was drunk. Thankfully no one was around to hear him because there were groups farther talking about some shit and all I could hear was Simon.

"If you let me in," he wobbled. "I won't tell a single soul. Zip. Nothing. It'll be our little secret. Secret of pals buddies .Like as if our moms were sister-sister and we were little kids. Whaddya say John?"

We didn't even _know_ the bouncers name.

Liz was giggling like an idiot, Simon was talking to "John," and I was pissed.

The bouncer wasn't finding Simon amusing and threatened to call the cops.

So that's when I stepped in.

"I'm sorry for our, _friend._ But he's just drunk." I press my boobs against his stomach and whisper in his ear. "Maybe we can just go in and we won't ever invite this doofus again."

He was beginning to cave in until Simon spoke up.

"TORI! IS THAT YOUR BEING A SLUT TO MY FRIEND JOHN!? THIS IS WHY WE CAN'T HAVE NICE THINGS IN THIS HOUSEHOULD!"

So that's how I ended up dragging a giggling Simon and Liz to the car, throwing them in, yelling at them till they were sober, and at a dunkin donuts driver ordering a coffee I _so_ needed, and didn't offer to get them anything because a girl was looking forward to the dance floor but instead got a medium coffee with regular cream and 4 sugars and a dumb apology.

When I got home, I realized I had only been gone for about 45 minutes. I'm tired so I'll throw on my head phones and go to bed.

Until on the way to my dorm Liz went to her room, and I realized Simon was still following me and was probably planning on joining me to my dorm to probably watch movies with Derek and Chloe.

Life was really cruel at times.

I was trying to argue with him and get him to get off my back and shit but he was still there and I was still tired besides me drinking coffee that did nothing to waking me up.

Opening the door and walking in I saw Chloe's face was red and she was staring out in a distance. She had snacks still unopened and Netflix was… doing its own thing. I heard a toilet flush and water running and saw that Derek was coming out the bathroom.

"Short visit?" he asked.

Simon jumped on the couch scaring Chloe, making her shriek. Derek was standing there and noticed the snickers and popped them open. I was standing there with a scowl.

"LET'S GET THI PARTY…. STARTED YOU HOES!" Simon yelled.

Might as well join.

Looking around when everyone settled on the couch. Derek was staring intently at some random movie playing, but by the glazed look in his eye, he clearly was not paying attention, Chloe was dozing off, and Simon was eating those sweets like no tomorrow.

I needed another coffee.

Dr. Davidoff

"Darkened."

I was so close to getting everything.

I just needed five more things.

Or people.

Chloe, Derek, Simon, Tori, and Liz.

Sitting down on my chair in the hallway I realized Derek was going to be the hardest to try to join us, but ever since I put his "new" wolf inside his head, it would convince him to join the darkened sooner or later.

And I would finally have the world right where I wanted it; in the palm of my hand.

Chloe was going to be easy. She was easy to manipulate, she would probably date Simon, and most likely where she would go, Simon would too, and then Derek would too, and Tori would and then Liz.

Chloe was the root. Chloe would get me what I needed it. She was what was missing from getting the darkened to their peak of taking over everything that was rightfully mine! What rightfully belonged to me!

After all, Chloe did belong to me.

Such a tiny thing that could behold such powers almost made me smirk.

But I didn't.

Looking at another picture, I stared at the gray-eyed beauty that also was another darkened. She was going to be a _great help_. She also was the "mate," to the boy that was in Derek's head. She was perfect bait; she was perfect for my plans.

Being a genius had its perks, I suppose.

Everything was coming together; everything was going to be set into place. I will take of the supernatural community, and the human one. The dimensions will be owned by me! I will go down in history! People will remember Dr. Davidoff.

I walked out of my room. I shut off the light and headed to my office for more planning.

They will remember me if it's the last thing they do.

Which if I had anything to do with it. It will be.

End.

 **This chapter was extremely short because I wanted to only get somethings in there and I could have added a Chloe chapter at the end.**

 **I'm a bit disappointed in myself for being an entire week late, and in this chapter because of the length and I felt it wasn't really me. But don't worry next Friday will be another chapter I promise.**

 **Anyway I know it may seem that Derek and Chloe are jumping ahead of themselves, but when you're raging hormones you might as well #yolo.**

 **And like I said before go check out TheFabulousAna's story.**

 **~this story was only 11 pages long, usually it's around 16. PICK BACK UP SWERVE~**

 **Read, review, follow, or just message me and say hi.**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't good and you're like… we waited for this!?**

 **I LOVE YOU~**

 **~bigfatfailure**

 **Aka**

 **~swervisoabdnasjfba**


	5. Warning

**Hi**

 **How are ya.**

 **I GOT SPONGEBOB SEASON 1 AND 2.**

 **Aboutta fuck shit up.**

 **And before I continue, I just wanted to say I found it hilarious how stories that have like 10-15 chapters or more only have like 20k works and I only have like 5 or something and I'm already past that.**

 **No shade. Because I read those stories and they are bomb AF.**

 **Anyway, I don't own darkest powers, enjoy this shit, I love you guys, and leggo.**

 **~check out TheFabulousAna's story, rated M ;)~**

 **I forgot to do the QOTD.**

"Fuck your squad; fuck your mom, fuck your man, wait that's my job."

~linebreaksrfun ~

Simon~

" _lol random"_

"This is a PUBLIC PLACE OF LEARNING!" I yell.

Tori and… what was his name? Darren? Drew? Dick?

Hehe… Dick.

"I am outraged! I came here to learn how to cast spells and be a Harry Potter in whatnot! Not watch you _two slobber all over each other_!" I yell. Oh how, Victoria was steaming now.

She and the guy were having a steamy make out session like, right in front of my face when I got into the school building, and I was perfectly happy, admiring the birds, eating my sandwich, admiring Amanda's ass… er… I mean the grass.

Yeah, the grass.

"Now, I don't mind you two getting a little down a dirty,I mean, after all Victoria, you are a little bit sexually frustrated and I know those dildos in the bottom dresses underneath your thongs aren't satisfying your daily needs, but in the hallway! The hallway!"

I sigh and put my head in my hands.

"THE HALLWAY!"

I sigh dramatically, people where drawing in a crowd, laughing.

"I expected more from you. I could see me doing this. But you? YOU?"

Tori lunged for me and I quickly side step and awkwardly walk-run fast in the hallway.

Hey, I may be running for my life, but that doesn't mean I want a detention.

I quickly turned the corner while Tori was talking to her one night stand, oops… I mean boyfriend while her face was red.

I go down the hall and see Chloe being a lost little puppy again.

I carefully sneak up on the poor little blonde whisper-yell in her ear:

"SHE'S STEALING YOUR PENSION!"

She jumped high and landed about three paces to the left and turned around and looked at me. She obviously tried to glare at me, but it didn't work. She looked like an annoyed kitten.

"Simon, I heard yelling all the way from here, are you and Tori alright?"

"She was making out with some kid she met at the club on Saturday and she was slobbering all over him while I was trying to be a good noodle and eat my sandwich. It was a _mess."_

Right on cue I heard Victoria's voice a couple feet away from me down the other hall.

"SIMON! YOU LITTLE MOTHERFUCKING BIT-"

I decided I could continue to listen to her call me a whole bunch of names that would have gotten me expelled and warrant for saying in elementary school, or anywhere for that matter, or I could finish eating my sandwich in my homeroom.

Hmm, it was a hard decision, but homeroom won.

"Gotta blast!"

And I took off.

Sandwich in my hand and all.

~I know it was short but I wanted one in Simon's POV. They'll be more I promise you~

~Linebreak dance~

Chloe~

 _Well, that was weird_ I think as I watch Simon run down the hall with his sandwich.

Simon sure knew how to push Tori's buttons, which was quite easy since she was annoyed half the time with everything. 'Why is this light on?' 'Chloe what the heck are you wearing.' 'My butt sometimes is so annoying.' Easy stuff like that but had more swear words.

I was still trying to find my homeroom, which I'm pretty sure is the hall where Simon ran down and just to the left side, or right, I don't know, somewhere in-between.

Room 119, oh where could thou be!

I couldn't think about it too fast because I saw Ms. Enright coming down the hall, and her face lit up a bit when she saw me. I figured she was either glad to see me and wanted to take this time get to know each other, or she had to tell me something.

"Chloe! There you are I have been looking all over for you!" Ms. Enright said as she caught up to me.

Aw, she was glad to see me!

I mean, didn't swing that way with girls, and if she was trying to hit on me, she was a cougar, but I appr-

"We have to talk about getting you extra classes!"

Oh… so she didn't want to go for a girls night ou-. Wait. Extra classes? Wasn't getting kicked in the stomach enough?

"Let me explain. I heard about your mishap in Training class, and I realized that the kids here have been training most of their lives and you're just getting thrown in senior year! I know that it wouldn't be fair to have you catch up to them, so why not get a trainer that could help you improve and become better!"

Okay, that seemed pretty easy.

"Who's the teacher, Miss?" I ask politely.

"Derek Souza. He's a really excel-"

What? What? Wait? Who? What? When? Where? Why? Who? Why? HUH?!

"D-Derek S-Souza?" I stutter.

She stopped talking. "Yes, I knew he seems fairly big but your roommates with his sister, Tori and-"

"I know, I have met him, he's not scary, I'm just, wow."

"Yes dear, I'm sure you'll get along great, classes begin tomorrow after school, Derek has football practice almost, so you'll have to wait till evening to get classes, and if football practices gets canceled you'll practice then. When we see improvement, we'll let up on you, but you're healed from Rae's attack and I'm sure you'll be fine! Now bye! Classes start tomorrow."

I didn't get a word in.

But I did get extra time with a guy who almost kissed me last night and hasn't looked at me all day siince

The bell rang and I was still standing the hallway, as the bell warned me to get into class.

My life.

In a nutshell.

~LineistillbreakdancinhardAF~

Derek~

" _Ready"_

The day passed by pretty quickly, but I didn't really pay attention, I kept thinking about Chloe and how I was going to have to help her train. And how it was going to be awkward since what almost happened.

I knew it was wrong to almost kiss Chloe, she was a mystery, sure, she put on a fake smile for everyone else, and was so tiny and adorable nobody thought more about it, but I could see the fake laughs, the moment she looked out the window crestfallen when she thought no one was looking, or when she wiped away secret tears and pretended there was something in her eye.

And I shouldn't have noticed all that.

I shouldn't care so much

And I shouldn't have almost kissed her.

But my body was betraying on so many levels.

So I was glad when I had football practice for the back-to-school game today. Me being the quarterback, I had to really get my head in the motherfucking game.

Practice was easy; I was able run and get through the drills clearing my head. Not thinking about Chloe, My Wolf, the weird feelings of danger I get, and just everything.

Just focusing on me breathing, the sweat dripping down my face, the feelings of having my muscles stretch.

I was unstoppable.

Going through a few more drills for tonight's game, I had never felt more alive.

"Come on girls, gather around." The coach barked.

"Tonight's game is at 8p.m you will be here at 6p.m"

I looked at the coach's watch from here.

It was 4p.m right now, which gave me enough time to shower and get dressed, since practice ended late to get our shit together.

I didn't want to be a "quarter in the back" left behind.

Ha.

Football humor.

I walked directly into my room, getting undressed in the bathroom for my shower, ignoring complaints of Simon about how I always took the longest in showers which is funny because I directly recall him falling asleep standing up in the shower almost using all the hot water for a week.

As I was soaping up, my mind gradually began to think about Chloe.

The little blond who entered my life a little more than a week ago.

Feisty, Innocent, naïve, stubborn, and to tie it all up, a bad liar.

And a straddle-r, with her blue eyes, when she looked at me when I was about to kiss her, the way she-

K so tonight's game.

My wolf laughed at my attempts.

 **Aww, Derek has a little crush.**

 _I don't have a fucking crush on a 5'2 and half munchkin._

 **In case you forgot, I'm in your head, I can see and think what you can, bud.**

 _Fantastic._

I finish washing off and go get dressed in the room.

Simon yelled at me while getting in the bathroom for being, "an annoying big ass fucktard with no fucking walls because he gets none and that his head is big as fuck for no reason at all."

All because I took 7 minute shower.

Well, damn

I push him out of my mind and before you know it, extra practice is over and it's game time and I gotta go shine bright like a motherfuckin' diamond.

Rhianna would be proud.

I looked at the time and date in my watch.

And felt a sudden pain in my chest.

 **Watch out after the game.**

My wolf warned.

But I didn't get any reply.

 _We are going to talk after the game, I feel like something is off._

I didn't need to hear a reply.

I knew he heard me.

He is inside my head, after all.

~LINESTAYBREAKDANCINGBECAUSEFUCKSHITUP~

Liam~

" _Warning"_

Liam was planning and planning and Ramon was just sitting and admiring the scenery.

Ahh, yes. Beautiful. The blood caked the floor, the plants were destroyed, and I could still see piece of the humans hair they had sucked blood from.

He looked at me

"When is the warning attack ready?"

"Around 10:30p.m."

I looked at the picture I had beside our diagram on where we would be attacking.

It was the girl, blue eyes, blonde hair.

Totally Subject C's type.

Her being the key to him, would be the key to the person they needed most.

"Why can't we kill people?"

His useless talking backtracked my thought.

"It's a warning, Ramon. It's time we start attacking. More destruction. This." I pointed at the floor where the blood was. "Is nothing, we could have real power, we just have to take it."

Ramon looked at me, and slowly, very slowly, I could see realization set into him that we could possibly take over the whole entire world with just starting off simply with taking over a fucking school.

"Are you sure Dr. Davidoff's plan will work?"

I scoff.

"The guy has been planning this shit since the day he was fucking born."

"Alright, I'm with it."

I looked down at the picture at the blonde girl.

Maybe I wouldn't kill her. She would be fun to toss around. My little slut, maybe even my servant.

I had a lot in store for a girl who didn't know what the hell was coming.

The pieces were coming together, everything was happening fast, I must admit. People had to get their shit together and brush things up. You were either on our side, or not. Everyone was suspicious, possible suspect. Everything had to be done perfectly.

Even small things like Chloe not ending up with Subject C could mess shit up.

I laughed at the possibility of the little girl ending up with the main subject of everyone's attention.

"What's so funny?" Ramon asked, clearly confused by my sudden outburst of laughter.

"Oh nothing, nothing, just pondering shit about what I'm going to do once we take over this whole entire fucking world."

He rolled his eyes.

"I can only imagine you trying to rule this big ass world, probably changing so many fucking rules in whatnot." I laughed again.

Everything was funny to me, since I knew how this story would end.

With me on top.

"Let me tell you the plan, brother dear, 'The domino effect to begin every fucking thing!'"

~Liamdumbaf~ 

Chloe~

" _The game"_

"Not going."

"Yes you are."

"Oh, no I'm not."

"Oh yes you are."

"No."

"Derek's playing."

That made me stop.

"Ah-ha!" I here Tori.

"He's playing?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yup."

"Then I'm _definitely_ not going."

"Oh did something _happen?_ A little sexual tension I presume. A little kiss-kiss a little mwah-mwah."

A little shut the freak up pls.

Thx.

"No, just I uh, not feeling, up to… par."

"Has anyone very told you that you are a horrible liar?"

"I'm still not going."

I sit down on my bed, petting Corgi, while Tori had her clothes laid down on her bed.

"Yes, I'll think you'll wear this, oh and that! Yeah, you can squeeze into this thing I can't fit into anymore."

So, did she not hear what I just said?

She walked over to my closet.

"With that, oh and these jeans," She look around some more. "And there we go!" She said as she picked up my shoes.

"Alright, now you go take a shower and get dressed in this, while I go get my outfit ready and get in after you."

"Victoria, I'm not going."

You know, looking back, I should have been more firm on the word "no" when she took me by the hand and threw my towel at me along with a shower cap telling me to get in the shower. I should have been more firm on the word "no" when I got in the shower and lathered up my body and went out to see my clothes on the bed. I should have been more firm on that word when she threw the clothes on me and threated to use a spell on me to get me dressed. Firm. Assertive. Stubborn.

But instead I was in a gray sleeveless crop top, with a red varsity jacket on with high-waisted stone washed rip jeans. She took out my white air forces and added some earrings.

Okay, so maybe I thought the outfit was cute, but I looked like the rock over there compared to her.

Victoria still didn't have her haircut, so after she showered, she put on her sweater that had the number "21" on it and on top said "Sassy." Her leggings showed off her toned legs and butt. She wore her fuzzy Ugg boots and had her hair in a messy bun.

I was planning to just put my hair in a messy low ponytail, but quickly smacked my hand away and put it in two French braids, and tied blue bows at the end

She tried to put makeup on me, but I agreed to lip gloss and touching up my eyebrows. She also added one black line on each side of my cheeks that mimicked hers to make it seem like I actually cared for football.

Yeah! Go Wildcats! Get your head in the game!

Corgi seemed perfectly content on catching some Z's after more training, and I kissed him on the cheek and put some more food and water in his bowl and put on some dog movies.

I was considerate.

I waited for Victoria to finish getting ready, and grabbed my phone, keys, snacks, and put it all in an string backpack.

'I'm not going' my butt.

Walking down to the stadium we took a path I've never tried before and I realized I never really go to look around my school.

Oh, nice job Chloe!

"Victoria, how long are football games usually?"

"Around two hours, maybe less."

Oh, seemed reasonable only two hours

But I thought of my comfy bed, and the nice hot shower, and how I could be sleeping or reading my new book.

But instead I would be going to a guy's football game who I have been trying to avoid to basically avoid the knowing of avoidance because he was smart, he knew the avoiding glance of avoidance when someone was trying to avoid you.

I wanted to get this game over with.

When we got there, it was around 5:45p.m and the bleachers were really starting to get full.

Liz was talking to the cheer team, and Tori went to go talk to her, telling me "to go get us a seat in the front."

Picking out a seat was easy, since the front wasn't taken as much.

The football field was humongous, and the first row of bleachers started up a little more, since there were a few signs on the ground standing up.

Soon, Tori was with me, and the game was about to begin.

Immediately my eyes go to the person I seek most,

Derek.

He was obviously a team leader, everyone looked up at him, expecting him to know all of the questions and answers, and he took his job seriously.

Even though I couldn't see his face properly, I imagined his eyes a cool refined green, like he knew what he was doing and how to get it done. Like he had done this plenty of times, and that's why the team looked up to him.

He earned it.

I could see Simon to, he also looked at Derek like as if he had this in the bag, and instead usually goofy grin, his face was cool and contempt.

From the other side of the field, the team's colors were yellow and stood out like mustard on rye.

I'm sure I've heard that somewhere.

Finally the referees blew the whistle and the teams went into formation.

Finally the teams got into position and I couldn't take my eyes off of Derek. Finally he looked up when a wind caught and his eyes found mine immediately.

I smile and give him a thumbs up.

Even from far away, I could see the light shining in his green eyes, before he turned around and got more focused on the game.

"We are so going to win this," Tori said nonchalantly.

"How do you know?"

"I can tell by Derek's eyes and stance, he knows most of their moves, since he looked up one of their football games, and was relying the information to the team."

"Well someone is an expert."

Before she could reply, the game was beginning.

I could get through this.

After all, there was only about 2 hours left.

~Linealwaysbreakdancing~

Derek~

Yeah. We were going to win.

The other team obviously had no experience as much as I did, I could tell by their nervous glances. Also helped I had looked up some of their football games, I knew how they played.

Cautious and always on the lookout.

If they were going to lose, they were obviously going to try to pick at every little thing to try to cause fouls or penalties.

But they didn't have a werewolf on their team, just wizards and a few half demons.

The game started off great, like I predicted we scored three touchdowns in a mass of fifteen minutes while they scored one.

In the second, the second they scored two while we scored one.

Half time, the cheerleaders performed while we were cooling off.

Third quarter, they scored two and we scored one.

And fourth quarter we were tied.

Going in, I knew we had to block them seriously.

Men were getting tackled, Simon was quietly complaining about his foot, which I wanted him to sit down, but gave me the "Are you crazy," look.

There were only about three minutes and we were on offense.

The visitor's side of the bleachers were cheering, while our side was silent, knowing from experience we had a plan.

We had been blocking the team for their offense for all they were worth and soon we were back in place where we had four chances to score six more points to beat the team.

I call out the play, and pass the ball.

I pass it to Simon, who continues to juke out the other players who were trying to catch him. I don't look, knowing Simon knew how to do his job.

I run as fast as my legs can carry without getting winded, and I could feel my wolf feeling free carrying me on, loving this feeling.

I see I'm near the end zone and how we only have about one minute left.

I could hear with my sensitive ears Simon yelling "Derek!" And the ball being thrown in my direction, and the crash of Simon being tackled.

Time seems the slow down.

I turn around and see the ball being thrown near my direction, it wasn't in my direct vision, and knew what I had to do if I wanted to score this touchdown.

I hated doing this.

I make my mind focus on the ball and quickly move it more into my direction, luckily there was a breeze just then, and when it's more in my lane, I switch to my left side and catch the ball.

The opposing team players were all running towards me now, and I could see some players up ahead.

I could see clear shot on how to get to the end zone.

Thirty seconds.

The guys up ahead of me were trying to tackle me, and I juke them out, and they ended up falling into themselves and I jump over, them, maybe or maybe not doing a front flip.

The people behind me weren't so lucky; they tripped over the two guys. But one other guy was gaining speed.

But so was I.

I ran faster than I ever had and I jump and dive over the defenders, hoping my arms stretch the ball over the line.

It was silent in the stadium, and I could feel myself sag into defeat, until I heard the clock buzz and the overwhelming of cheers being thrown into the air.

"We won!" I could hear bits of conversation, and soon the football team and our side of the stadium was rushing over to me.

"Good job, Derek!" I could hear bits and pieces of conversation as people patted me on the back and once the crowd died down, we started making our way into the locker rooms.

I started taking a shower and could feel all the sweat roll down my back.

I felt great. My body felt the good kind of sore, and I knew I had done well in protecting our champs of one of the most undefeated teams.

Sometimes being a werewolf had its perks.

Getting out of the shower. I started to smell something.

It smelled like… burning.

I also smelled scents I never smelled before, something, _dark._

I had to warn the guys.

I quickly put on some boxers and shorts while slipping on some comfy sneakers.

I see the guys all huddled and there smiles quickly melted off their faces when they saw my facial expression.

"What's wrong bro?" Simon asked warily.

"Follow me." I state.

They didn't need any more than that.

I quickly explained to them that I had smelled burning, and some scents that I have never even smelled before, and how they smelled wrong, like they didn't belong… here.

I hurried and followed the smell and see it was in the front of the school, and what I saw something that wasn't in front of the school when I saw it before.

In big bold black letters with spray paint on them, the words said.

"Introduce a little anarchy, upset the established order and everything become CHAOS"

The word chaos was lit on fire and I could feel the wolf inside me really looking at this, and acknowledging it, knowing what had to be done.

I run to the building and once everyone got rid of the shock came over to me and wondered the hell we should do.

The words coming out my mouth, I didn't even recognize when I spoke when I realized my mouth was moving.

"Get some soil and start throwing it at the words, Felix and James, go get a teacher. The rest of you, take of your extra clothing items and start hitting the fire. Move quickly!"

Everyone responded to my orders right away.

I was confused on how I said those words without even thinking them until I heard my wolf.

 **We are definitely going to talk.**

I didn't get a chance to respond since I was a little occupied with my duties of being a fireman, when not even five minutes later, students were gathering around and teachers were helping us putting the fire out, using water spells and throwing water at it.

Soon it was out, and the teachers were reading the message, guessing it was from an enemy.

Even though they didn't say from who, we all knew who the real culprit.

The darkened.

"Aright, alright settle down boys and girls."

All students and some teachers turned around to listen to the teacher that was speaking.

It was our training teacher.

"This is what's going to happen, attacks will happen, we just have to be prepared. Thank you for Derek who had smelled the burning, and had quickly gathered the team to stop the damage before it gets worse." I could feel students turn to look at me, and I nodded. "So I know we have been taking the past week easy on you, but now we are going to up the classes, instead of more mundane stuff, we will be getting into your power and more about super naturals. Training classes will be upped, and your teachers and I will be expecting your best from you. Never go anywhere alone, no matter how strong you may think you are, and always keep an extra eye out. See anything suspicious let one of the teacher know. Now all of you get some sleep."

And with that the crowd dispersed.

I heard things like 'Thank you Derek' and a couple of girls came up to _personally_ thank me, and I happily playfully flirted back, but I was tired and I was walking my way to my dorm. Other people were around but the most part I was alone.

"Derek?" A girl said behind me.

I knew who it was before I turned around.

Chloe.

"Oh thank god you safe!"

And she started to run to me.

And almost knocked me down as she bear hugged me, but only making me stumble a bit

"Oh I heard about the fire, and how you smelled it, and how you could be in danger because the word was so big, and how you were there, and I… I just wanted to make sure you were ok!" she said muffled into my shirt.

I was touched by her concern.

"Chloe, why wouldn't I be ok, I'm a big boy, I can handle myself."

I pick up her chin and force her to look me, to see tears running down her face, she quickly averted her eyes, like as if she didn't want me to see her cry.

"Chloe, see, look at me." Her big blue eyes look at mine. "I'm fine, see? No burns, no nothing. I'm ok."

She looked at me, and I could see her eyes starting to dry up, and I quickly took my sleeve and wiped away the stray tears on her cheeks.

"Good." She said.

But she didn't let go of me, and I didn't even think about letting go of her.

I check around the yard, and see that no one was staring at us, and if they did, it was probably too dark to see who it was anyway, and most of the people were tired.

Chloe punched my shoulder; probably what she thought was as hard as she could.

"Don't ever! Scare me like that again; do you hear me, mister?! You almost gave me a heart attack, thinking that you could try to put out fire with SOIL."

"Hey," I smiled. "It worked didn't it."

She smiled back.

"Yeah, I guessed it did."

~ChlerekAF~

Liam~

I watched as everyone left the scene and I was a little mad that the burning didn't burn as long as I had planned it to.

Maybe the kid had more of a power than Dr. Davidoff said he did.

This wasn't much of an attack, just a warning, for them to know that we were going to be there, that what they had brushed under the carpet for so long, was about to explode.

And they wouldn't know a thing before it was too late.

And it would happen right in front of their faces.

Looking around, and put on my binoculars until I saw the dark haired green eyed, subject 1 and see that he was staring down at something and looked more closely to see he had his arms wrapped around the blonde chick that was a very important helping hand.

I quickly dialed my phone when I saw the admiration shining through the two's eyes when they looked at each other.

"Dr. Davidoff, we may have a problem…"

~Okaydone~

Sorry if I have spelling mistakes I'm tired.

 **LONG AF.**

 **16 pages, and I literally finished typing at 2:59 a.m and now time to go back and edit.**

 **Thanks for reading and I'll see y'all next week.**

 **Have a good first day of school and if you ever want to hit me up just text me on kik .**

 **Just say "FANFICITON" or "CHLEREK" at the beginning of you sentence so I know what it's for.**

 **Lol ok bye~ I might be a little late updating because I have school starting** **. But it won't be too late.**

 **-finished editing at 3:51 a.m. I'M LOYAL AF.**

 **I know no one ever reads these so just Read, Review, talk to me, and yeah.**

 **And please review, I really like reading them.**

 **~Swerveornah**


	6. Mate?

**Disclaimer- the only dark power I own is Ana's soul (and her hoodies)**

 **Go check out her story rated T "The Calling." Ikr. Sounds mysterious. So mysterious I make a cameo by my nickname Mitch as her lesbian lover. My lifelong dream.**

 **Hi people**

 **Okay so I have nothing to say, but I hope your first day of school went well, I'm writing the intro before school started, but I can tell you right now it probably didn't.**

 **Update: I was correct.**

 **And I may update late since school fucking started what the fuckity fuckshit is that fuck.**

 **Okay let's go:**

Chapter 06: Mate?

"The real Edison Group"-

Derek~

 _Talk._

I tell my wolf impatiently.

I could hear it sigh.

 **Let's start from the beginning**

He shoots a flashback into my head.

 **~ok~**

- _Edison Group Lavatory, Wolf's POV`- (Wolf's name is Eric)_

" _Where is he now?" I ask him._

" _He's in the room; he thinks he is sleeping right now, so this has to be quick and simple."_

 _I nod as we briskly walk into the room he was held in, excitement coursed through my veins, hot and burning._

 _We walk up to the tank where Derek was in, and saw him peacefully resting, eyelashes resting heavily on his lids, and his mouth was closed, breathing through his nose. The transparent tank was empty besides him, and there was another one, that mimicked the transparent, where I would be placed._

 _As Derek's wolf._

 _Suddenly, I couldn't contain my excitement._

" _Thank you Dr. Davidoff, I'm ready to prove that I can make you proud and show you I can be a darkened someday."_

 _He painted on what I would now call a fake smile._

" _Be good kid, remember your objectives. Simon, Subject C is obviously going to fall with Chloe, Subject B, so she will most likely be with him. Derek, Subject A, our main focus, will go wherever Simon does, and Tori will follow along, and so will the other members of their gang."_

" _Alright, get in the outfit we got for you, your body will be preserved in the ice room, where you will be taken care of daily. When your job is done, there are buttons we will to press when it is time to get you out of his mind, and back in yours." He stated_

" _I gotcha!"_

 _He smiled another fake one._

" _Good."_

" _Get dressed Eric, and get in the tank. I'll go get the doctor."_

" _Okay."_

 _I got dressed in the thin shorts and shirt and look in the mirror._

 _My thick brown hair stood curly mop on top of my head, while my hazel eyes looked back at me with determination, and expectance for me to succeed._

 _I am a werewolf; I can do this, for my mate, for my future, for us._

 _So, what was I waiting for? I hurried to get in the rectangular box, wide enough barely for me to fit, and long enough for me to barely stretch my toes, and was about the slide lid shut,_

 _When I could hear them coming from the corner._

" _He's a nuisance, he won't do much."_

" _Why did you let him do the job anyway?" I could hear another voice say, with a slight Asian twinge to it. I think her name was Linda Wang._

" _To get him out of the way, the wolf doesn't do much, and he's eager to please, he's gullible and easy to manipulate, just promise things in the future and he will be do whatever it takes to what you promised to give him."_

" _Right." She curtly agreed, not really believing his words._

 _Walking into the room, before I could even say anything, they shut the lid on me, shortly told me to get the job done, and turned on the button for switch._

 _I could barely get a breath in._

~linebreakdance~

Derek~

"Aftermath"

 _Mrs. Wang is part of the Darkened team?_

 **No telling how many teachers are a part of his experiment, maybe just one, or all of them.**

 _How come I didn't know you guys were in my room?_

 **I heard they slipped something in your orange juice for when you went to bed; you won't be able to wake up for eight hours.**

 _Why… do they want me?_

 **I can't answer that Derek, they never told me that, but it's not good. I think they want to make you and the rest of your friends a part of the darkened, I think you guys are a major part of your plan. They're the ones who gave you extra powers, he also mentioned something else about the darkened that is connected with you, but I can't think of it now.**

 _Oh. Please make sure when you remember it, you tell me, but for right now, I just need some time to think, I'll ask more questions later._

 **We'll talk more, once your head clears.**

And just like that, my wolf vanishes.

~Linebreak~

A million thought run around my head.

But the word kept popping in my head. Darkened.

Darkened.

Darkened.

They wanted to make me a darkened, the thing everyone despised the most, or what I _thought_ everyone despised most, what I _thought_ Dr. Davidoff despised the most, is what he associates with, hell, He probably was one.

Was all he taught a lie? Were teachers involved? Did we really know about the darkened? Were there darkened here?

Everything was a lie. I couldn't trust anyone, I could only trust Simon, Tori, Liz, and maybe, just _maybe_ Chloe.

 _Chloe…_

When I said her name something bothered me, I thought back to what Eric the Wolf said:

" _Simon, Subject C is obviously going to fall with Chloe, Subject B, so she will most likely be with him."_

Simon and Chloe… together.

I couldn't seriously be mad over that… could I?

Nah, it was a long day, and I needed sleep, especially if Chloe has training tomorrow with me.

Somewhere in my mind, I swear I could hear laughing.

~Linebreak~

I didn't pay much attention in school, not knowing what was fact, and what was fake, and football practice, there was a big game coming up before Halloween, whoever one would know if they were going to continue on to go to finals.

The day pretty much went on as a blur, my mind crowded thoughts in my head I couldn't answer, my wolf… I mean _Eric_ … was still trying to remember what else we had to do with the Darkened.

Training.

We were in the outside near the small gymnasium, where I saw Chloe already there, in sweats and a tank top, with her hair in a low ponytail. Her face was screwed in concentration, and I saw Simon and Tori sitting down on the small bleachers on the side, trying to give her direction on what to do, but not making much progress.

"No, Chloe, punch the bag like you really mean it! Yeah. This bitch called you ugly and you were BITCH WHERE?! Yup! She said you got your purse from Walmart, you said 'BITCH, THE DOOR.' Chloe punch it, punch it, PUNCH IT! PUNCH IT REAL GOOD." Simon was probably drunk, again.

Simon, he wasn't a bad kid, he didn't smoke, he didn't have an alcoholic problem, but he just like the buzz of beer from time to time, maybe around three times a month was he regularly drunk, after a hard test, a breakup, or like he got a paper cut.

Dramatically influencing his life type of stuff.

 **(I'm not trying to make Simon drunk all the time, he's a good lil honey bunches of oats, he just likes the buzz to fly a little bit, but he's adorable. People just like him drunk.)**

"Hey." I say causing everyone to turn their attention to me.

Chloe turned around and her face automatically blushed, and suddenly Wolf's words come to my head.

" _Simon, Subject C is obviously going to fall with Chloe, Subject B, so she will most likely be with him"_

Maybe, maybe she was supposed to be with Simon, maybe she was supposed to be with someone who was as energetic and enthusiastic as her.

Maybe, I'm just not good enough.

But, I couldn't help but see when Chloe looked at Simon, nothing but friendship shined in her eyes, like how I looked at him, at what a goof is.

"Come on, trainer buddy, let's go kick some darkened butt, when I kick their butt, it's going to be darkened… from bruises!" She smiled, expecting us to get the joke and laugh, but Simon just hiccupped, and Tori rolled her eyes to the ceiling muttering how "corruption classes need to be upgraded," while I just looked around, wondering where we should start, but that poorly made joke made me wonder what direction I was really heading in life.

She started to laugh like crazy, at the bad pun, probably laughing at our expression at her bad excuse for a joke, but I knew we had to get the show on a roll since the first class was ending in only an hour, and she had as much muscle as a barefoot jack rabbit on a hot Sunday evening with two glasses of water.

I may, or may not have watched a few seasons of SpongeBob where sandy started talking about barefoot jack rabbits that Chloe showed me.

Chloe, everything was surrounded around Chloe.

~SpeakingofChloe~

Chloe~

"Training"

 **(Guys, Chloe is still shy, but she's just goofy, and I kind of based her character around me, because I'm always cracking horrible jokes and forcing people to be my friend.)**

Maybe I could have done better with the pun, but I just wanted to try to talk and lighten the mood, and get to work.

We went to the punching bag area first, and Derek instructed me on what to do, or well my mind tried to listen to him instruct me, but that tight shirt and sweats he was wearing weren't helping my case.

"When you punch, your stance wants to be slightly tilted," I tried to turn, but apparently I wasn't turned enough, and he put his hands on my skin that was showing from my short tank top that stopped around the top of my belly button.

It was like fire set to my skin.

I could feel his warm hands, and it was like everything froze, I quickly looked up to his eyes to see it smoldered with something and I could tell by through the reflection of his, mine had the same look to them.

When he slowly let go, it was all too soon.

"Ahem, yeah so just turn, and yeah… you got it."

Working on punching was easy, Derek's words helped guide my fist, in the perfect fluid movements, not even legally allowed to be compared to his graceful, skillful movements, but an improvement.

His easy, soft voice made it easy to listen, and when I was tired, he would let me take short water breaks and powered me on till the end.

I know Victoria and Simon were probably encouraging me in the back, but I didn't pay attention to them, sometimes treating myself whenever I did the full reps without stopping, to look in the beautiful toxic eyes and the smooth voice that belonged to the man behind me whose body heat was so close, that if I just leaned back, I would be sure to fall in his hard, muscled stomach, and I wanted to be wrapped in that glow for a while, but I knew it wouldn't happen.

I was just his… _friend._

By the end of the hour, I could tell I was going to be sore, but it was a good kind, to let you know that you were on your way towards your goal, and I immediately loved that feeling.

When Derek was packing I walked over to him.

"Thank you Derek, for helping me get stronger, I really appreciate it."

"Yeah." He grunted.

"We should hang out again this weekend; maybe even go get some… _oatmeal."_

He perked up now.

"Oatmeal?"

I smiled.

"Oh, you bet!" I said.

He suddenly got perkier, but then got a confused look, and then perky, confused perky…

"I'll even throw in for paying half the bill, and I'll even throw in a high five."

"You got yourself a deal!"

We even shook on it.

~Linebreak~

" _Him."_

Tori~

Simon wasn't just a drunken mess.

He was also _my_ drunken mess right now.

I had to try to carry him, while he half walked, half leaned on my body. He ended up hitting his head on three walls, tripped four times, got ice cream, and suddenly just fell to the floor, claiming that in the SpongeBob episodes pioneers did that when they were lost, and that all they needed was a boulder and a coral sided rock.

I have had enough.

"SIMON IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THE MOTHERFUCKING FLOOR-"

And suddenly the door opened and guy who couldn't by more than my age opened the door.

His skin was a light brown, relating from a Native American background. His eyes were dark and had a pissed looked to him, while his dark hair curled around his ears in cute boyish way.

But nothing about his facial expression has anything to do with boyish.

He was apparently confused on why in the hell I was screaming outside his door.

And I was confused because I didn't like his attitude.

And Simon was confused because he had still been on the floor for about five minutes and hasn't found any coral rock pieces.

"I don't know, _GUY_ , but the reason I'm screaming because SIMON WON'T GET OFF THE GODDAMN FLOOR BECAUSE HE THINK HE IS A FUCKING…"

"SHHHH VICTORIA, I THINK I HEARD SOMETHING, NOW ALL I NEED IS MY PIONEER HAT IN THE CLOSET ON..."

"SIMON YOU DON'T HAVE A PIONEER HAT!" I screeched.

"CAN YOU STOP FUCKING YELLING FOR A SECOND?" Ash screamed.

Umm… but who the fuck you talking to though ho.

I turned to face him, and his face was still hard a steely, but still had he boyish look to him, which made him kind of…

"FUCKING ANNOYING PIECE OF SHIT MY BROTHER IS ON THE FLOOR THINKING HE'S A PIONEER AND YOU WONDER WHY I'M SCREAMING?!"

"BUT DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING BETTER TO DO AROUND THIS TIME OF MIDDAY LIKE KAYAKING?!"

"GUYS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'M NEVER GONNA MAKE IT IN TIME FOR THE DORA IF YOU GUYS KEEP…"

"SHUT UP SIMON!" Ash and I both yell at the same time, and both look at each other. When we realize we were staring at each other, actually looked at each other, we scowled, and look back towards Simon.

"We should bring him to his room." I state.

"Yea, you get his feet I'll get his head." He stated as he went around for his spiky blonde hair.

"I don't want his feet! I want the head!"

"Yeah, I know you're feeling a bit sexual right now after ogling me, but we have to drag Simon to his room!"

I growl. And quickly grabbed his feet, the sooner I get out of his unwelcoming presence and Simon back to his room, the better.

Carrying a drunk Simon was hard and annoying, and plus I didn't even like him enough to get my nails chipped.

Once we got to his door after minutes of a mixture or dragging/carrying, Simon was out cold, and no one had a key to let him in.

Staring at Simon outside his door, I didn't know what do.

I slowly scoot away towards my room while whistling and looking up at the ceiling, and so does Ashton. Once we are far enough from Simon's body for him not to hear anything, we run away as fast as we could toward our rooms.

Derek will let him in.

Or he won't, I didn't really care.

~ok~

Derek~

" _Night_ "

I eyed the restroom doors carefully, waiting for the subject to approach, I needed a clear shot to move in quicker and capture the target to get my reward.

I carefully moved around the props, the metal was in the way, I had over step objects on the ground, the place was public, but it seemed like it was only us.

Suddenly a flash of familiar colored hair went by, and I knew that I had to act quickly in order to catch the flying locks of golden hair.

The figure didn't know I was coming, and thought they were in the clear, so I knew it was the time to act quickly, so silently running across the landscape, I snatched them up from the ground and put a hand on their mouth, and I carefully whispered.

"Where's my oatmeal?" And we quickly busted out laughing.

We were inside of Target playing a very serious game that required serious quick skills and cat like reflexes.

Hide and go seek.

We were currently playing that while, inside of a target, I was the seeker, until I had recently and strategically captured her.

"Alright, alright, you win; let's go get you some oatmeal." She sighed in defeat.

As we walked towards the café, we talked about the random-est things, like how she loved to write, and how she loved different types of music. We agreed on things like, hating meek mill, wanting to do something more than just what regular supernaturals did.

I wanted to warn her about what my wolf said, I decided to wait to gather more information, and I could tell my wolf silently agreed on that. I think it was more for my sake than his.

Mine, well because I was actually having fun.

We walked the bright street lights with the hints of fall chill coming in, she had a big sweater on and some jeans and I had my hands in my pockets, nothing in a guarded statue, but just relaxed, talking about regular stuff instead of what people usually did at school, which was the proper way to end someone's life.

I saw the café before she did, and I completely forgot that there was a 5'2 (and a half) girl standing next to me when I could smell the oatmeal in the air, and ran almost full speed toward the door.

"Derek you cheese bag! Wait up!"

I immediately stopped and waited for her to catch up, smiling sheepishly, as she shook her head.

" _Men."_

Walking in I immediately sniffed the whereabouts and felt no signs of danger which was fine by me. Walking in, we were seated at a table and she didn't even have to ask what I wanted to order since the staff here already knew me since I always came here. 'Two bowls of oatmeal, bacon, turkey sausages, and orange juice,' the orange juice was in case if I was feeling frisky.

"And you miss?"

"Bacon and grits, please."

"Sure."

With that, our waiter left and it was up to Chloe and me to make conversation.

"Breakfast at dinnertime, someone call the police." I joke

Chloe slightly giggled before she jumped into her questions.

"Why do you like oatmeal so much?"

"It reminds me of home."

"Oh."

"Why do you like SpongeBob so much?"

And our conversation went off from there.

I began to zone out once our meal comes and I begin to dive in, and my mind began to wonder back to when Chloe was at the nurse, and she said my name in my head, but even as I tried to get into head right now, it was blocked, as I kept trying to poking and probing at it.

"Ow," Chloe said as she grabbed her head.

"What wrong?" I asked.

"I feel like as if something is poking at my mind, and it hurts, maybe I'm just hungry." She tried to cover and shoved more bacon in my mind.

"Chloe."

"Hmm?" She asked.

"This may seem weird but, I want you to try to speak in my mind."

"How?" She didn't to think it was weird, but I guess when you go to a school with supernaturals, you just got to adapt.

"I don't know, but focus on my mind, and say something directed to my brain, but don't say it out loud, ok?"

"Yeah."

I waited as she began to thinking towards my brain, expecting to feel something, like another brain opening up, but instead her mind wasn't opened, but still closed tight.

"Keep saying it." I said and she nodded.

I kept trying to pick at her mind, when instead, I decided to not focus on hers, but on mine. I cleared my brain and tried to look around for something, I saw Chloe's eyes closed in concentration, and I did the same.

Then I felt it.

It was a small pick, like as if someone was knocking on my door, and I widened my mind to the knocking, when I heard the words "Mitch and Ana will take over the dry state area."

I could feel Chloe gasp and I could feel her acceptance, I shot words into her brain, and when I opened my eyes, by the look in hers, she could hear me.

You can read minds?

 _I could read everyone else's except yours, but I guess when you contact me or when you open up your mind to me, I can only speak to it, but not read it._

Cool? Can other people speak in your mind?

 _I don't think so. I think it's just a one sided conversation._

Oh.

 _Do you think you could try to close it?_

I'll try

Suddenly, I was kicked out of Chloe's mind and sat back in the chair, still reliving that experience.

We ate the rest of our meal in silence as we pondered over on how she could speak in my mind, but I couldn't in hers.

"You know what? Let's just talk about this later at school, I want to celebrate me not completely failing at training I have a place I want to show you, come on!"

And with that, we left. And sadly I had to pay the check.

~like~

When we walked back to my car I immediately took the directions she gave me to her 'special' place, I gasped at how… well… amazing it looked.

The stars that showed in the night gleamed brilliantly at the top of the hill we were on, while grass and dandelion flowers stretched on, leading to miles and miles of trees.

When you looked over the edge, the city gleamed bright and shined, like as if it was perfect and nothing was ever wrong. There were no such things as supernaturals, no such things as violence, but just peace.

I loved it.

Chloe got out the car and I soon followed, breathing in the fresh night air.

I forgot about the warnings, I forgot about speaking in Chloe's mind, I even forgot about Chloe for a minute as I just took in the sights.

When I finally realized it wasn't just me here, I looked at her the same time she looked at me, it seems she forgot I was here for a minute too, and she smiled. She slowly walked up to me while gently touching my shoulder and whispered on, solitary word.

"Tag."

It was like a switch. We filled the quiet, peaceful night with our laughs. We ran around each other, me being slower than my usual self, wanting her to think she might actually have a chance to get around me this time. We tackled each other, I picked her up from behind and set her on my shoulder while she begged and laughed for me to put her down.

She would jump on my back so many times that night I began to get accustomed to her scent infiltrating my nose, it didn't feel like an invasion, but more like… home.

She whispered in my ear while she was still on my back, "Your still it you know."

And I laughed.

I laughed a lot today.

I laughed when I saw her jump in the grass, only to land on her butt and get grass stains all over her jeans, and sweater. I laughed when we purposely tripped each other, and laughed as the poor unsuspecting person fell to the ground and when each of us got up, laughed at how much more dirt we accumulated on our clothes. I laughed when she tried to tackle me but only ended up giving me a bear hug, I laughed when she just stared at me with a small happy smile on her face, like she was truly happy in this moment of time.

And sometimes instead of laughing, I smiled and felt pride surge in my chest knowing that I had made her feel that way.

It was one of the best nights of my life I would always remember, and it wasn't a party, or a birthday, or the first time getting laid.

But just with someone I grew fonder of and cared about, no matter how many times I tried to deny it.

Chloe was finally tired out of all the running, and we sat close the edge on the hill, looking down on the city while we caught our breaths, more tired from her shrieking loudly every time I tagged her when she was caught off guard or picking her up when she wasn't paying attention and us giggling at each other than the actual running.

Sitting down, she had her feet draped across my legs and was looking at the city below.

"Tonight was fun Derek." She said the same small happy smile still on her face.

"Yeah, I've never laughed that much before and I live with Simon."

She laughed again and clutched her stomach, knowing it was probably hurting from all the chuckling she did.

Which made her want to laugh anymore and seeing her happy face made me smile.

Once she calmed down, she just looked at me with something I couldn't quite identify, but soon knew.

Adoration.

She got up and sat next to me, and as if on instinct I put my arm around her, even putting in a fake yawn and a small giggle erupted from her.

"Thanks Derek, for everything." She sighed.

And on a limb, I pressed my lips against her forehead while she sighed again into my chest.

"You know what would really ruin this moment?" I asked.

"A small order of a drunk person named Simon?" She giggled.

"Nope."

I gently toss her onto her ground on her back while she screamed and I bit her neck, drawing out all her blood, sucking out her life force.

Actually instead I did the werewolf way and started to tickle her, causing her to gasp and laugh.

"Stop… Derek… Ok! Ok! You win!" She laughed and gasped.

When I finally stopped and looked in her eyes, feeling my body heat up as I realized what a compromising position she was with me on top of her body.

She caught me off guard when she rolled on top of me and took my face in her hands, and said four words.

"Tag, you're it… again!"

And we continued to run around like kids on a sugar high, not caring what time it was, and I guess I was too happy to even think twice about the stare I was feeling on the back of my neck, thinking it was an animal. Not noticing the Blonde hair as it fluttered out of the trees and back onto the road.

~One month later~ (Around Mid-October)

Ramon~

Everything was set into stone, we had been planning for a month, it was now October, and my "sister," was coming.

I had to introduce her to Liam and tell him the plan; he knew what was happening, but just needed a run down to perfect it and knows his role.

He and I were sitting on the porch connected to our house; we were patiently waiting for the new addition to the group as I quickly get out the piece of paper that had her new information written on.

"Anastasia Prazdnikova," her new last name matching mine.

Liam and I made small talk that I couldn't really care less about until I heard a motorbike come down the road, and I knew it was her.

I mean, who else had a motorbike in this side of town?

She stopped the bike in front of the house when she saw us, and turned her head our way, and took off her helmet while shaking out her hair. She quickly got off the bike, and gave us a cool look, giving us time to look at her while she got accustomed to her new "familiar faces"

She was pretty hot for a "sister."

Her light blonder hair hung long near the bottom of her chest, tantalizing the soft flesh he imagined right under her boobs. Her clear, brown eyes stood out, proving to be a lighter color when the sun flashed against it, daring for anyone to cross her and get in her way, he could immediately tell she was a darkened, but with something…. _More_ to her, she had a few birth marks going across her face, signifying her Russian heritage like his. Her lips formed an automatic cupid's bow, while her curvy but muscled figure had her hand in her hip, waiting for them to be done checking her out.

"I'm Asi-"she stopped for a second. "I'm Anastasia Prazdnikova, and you must be my brother Ramon and his other friend… Liam." She paused as if thinking, and then said his name with more confidence. Her voice was laced with Russian ethnicity, but had enough English background to keep it, just an accent, and not in her vocabulary.

"You know the plan right?" I asked her in a serious voice.

"Yes, but he doesn't" she nodded towards Liam. "Right?"

"He knows what you're here for, but we have to explain the details."

"We should discuss it out here, _brother_ , we should go inside."

"You are absolutely right, _sis_."

"Ok, we get it, you're trying to get used to being related, I get it, but can we go in fucking side please? I'm starting to get fucking cold." Liam complained

Ana nodded curtly.

"Very well then, lead the way."

And in we went.

 **(Ana is based off of "ThatIndieGirl" She gets more badass, don't even worry about it)**

~whatrtheyplanning?

Wednesday-

 **Derek~ "Mate?"**

Derek was happy to train with Chloe, ever since they went to get oatmeal that night; he started to feel appreciation for her presence.

Like when she tucked a piece of hair behind her face when it would slip out, or when she would laugh by merely looking into his eyes, which made him laugh too, or always tried to get him to watch her favorite SpongeBob episode every time he came over to her dorm to work on her math homework she struggled in.

Right now though, they were just fooling around after helping Chloe train, which she was getting progressively good at. Simon and Tori were there, and they were just laughing with us as we just did random things in the gym.

"We have a football game next Friday." Simon pointed out while trying to breakdance.

"I know, ready to kick New Jersey's butt!" I shout as I laugh while doing pull-ups or just simply hanging on the bar.

The school for supernaturals in New Jersey was coming to our field in Buffalo to compete with us, which may seem weird that they are coming so far, but you don't fine your average super natural school around every corner in every city.

We were still talking and laughing, when suddenly a shadowed form showed up, and a werewolf girl with blonde hair came in, unknowing of her scent, I unconsciously grabbed Chloe's hand, and pulled her closer to me, just in case she was a threat.

My wolf was having a hard silent debate in my mind, like he was seeing something he didn't believe, and I was wondering what is was about.

The girl looked at my hand In Chloe's, and it's like something clicked in her eyes while she strode more forcefully towards me.

"Derek!" She called as her eyes lit up as she saw me "I knew I could sniff you from where I was, it's so nice to finally find the scent that has been in my mind all day!" She threw her arms around me as I could feel Chloe's tight grasp let go out of my hand.

"Uh, who are you?" I asked, not liking how a stranger was so close to me.

She removed her arms away from my body and took a step back and smiled.

She looked deep into my eyes, but not really at me, but like she was staring at something else, something inside of me, talking to them instead.

"I am Anastasia Prazdnikova… your mate." She said, still looking at something beyond my eyes, the wolf immediately agreed to that she was telling the truth, and realization set into my eyes while my body was frozen.

And then as if seeing that I agreed, she threw her arms around me again, while I just stood there, perplexed, suddenly missing where the warms hand in mine once was a couple of minutes ago.

I looked around to try to find the owner of the warmth, but she was nowhere sight.

Chloe~

I couldn't feel anything as I ran blindly to my dorm, shut the door and locked it.

I didn't even make it to my couch or bed and as I fell to my knees crying while everything shattered.

 **Anastasia Prazdnikova always tryna ruin shit.**

 **My chapter will be out around weekends instead of guaranteed Fridays because of fucking school.**

 **Read and Review.**

 **~Swervings**

 **P.S**

 **I just really want this to reach 17 pages, so yes I am in school, so chapters will be updated around weekend time, instead of the usual Friday.**

 **I read "A Forbidden Desire," a new Chlerek rated M fanfiction, and it's actually pretty interesting, so yeah I guess it is kind of a shout out.**

 **I just realized I have 20 reviews and only five chapters! Thank you! I absolutely love criticism and your sweet reviews, please make sure to do one, I reply to all of them! Or I hope I do.**

 **Anyway, yes TheIndieGirl and I (Mitchana) have big plans together to take over the world coming to a theater near you!**

 **-It reached 17 pages-**

" **Smoochies"**

 **`17 pages and 5,803 words.**


	7. Welcome to Darkness

**Please Review! 5 new ones, and I'll release a new chapter! Criticism is lovedddd, let me know what you think!**

Quotd- "Periods suck."

~Let's pretend it's Friday~

Chloe~

Messy

It's one thing to wake up with a freezing heart, and another thing to wake up with a freezing leg.

No Joke.

Not only did I wake up looking like a chimpanzee on steroids from the dollar store, but my leg was so cold, it was like it was in a freezer.

It felt like icicles rolled down my legs in rolls, leading to a pathway to my most intimate parts of my leg, to make them twist and squeeze. Little prickles seemed to enter my skin, like as if my whole leg was asleep... Inside the snow. After around 10 minutes of waking up, it finally started to simmer down to a bearable pain I could now stomach compared to a aching in my heart.

I didn't have enough time to worry or reminisce about it, I had class to worry about, and It was a good thing it was Friday, or another day of school, I would have become a stripper.

Getting dressed, I tried very hard to get Anastasia and Derek out of my mind. How would you even ship that? Anerick? Derestasia?

Ugh.

I was doing it again.

I picked out a long, dark gray long sleeved shirt with dark jeans and some converse, I pulled my hair into two French braids, and threw on some lip balm. I gazed longlingly at the makeup on my vanity mirror, and wished I could be one of the girls whose eyeliner was sharp enough to stab someone, but the best I could do was put enough lip gloss on the blind them.

Hey, take it or leave it.

I walked out the door and it hit me that Tori was already gone. That was really weird, especially with me always having to get her lazy bum up.

I started pondering where she could have went. Breakfast? Museum?

I was procrastinating.

I didn't want to go out there, there where people would see my fake smile, and look through my body to see my broken heart. I definitely did NOT want to see Anastasia hanging all over Derek like she was rubbing it in my face.

I didn't know how she would have room though, since her big boobs were all up on his face, too.

Yeah, I was already throwing shade and it hasn't even been 24 hours.

I grab Corgi, and feed him while I brush my teeth and grab my backpack, we get down to his little play pen and I drop him off, again hesitant to let him go since he was my only friend that liked at the moment since he couldn't talk.

Walking up to the building, I realized I would have to deal with the rumors of Anastasia, Derek, and everything about them being "Mates."

This wasn't included on the brochure.

What a rip off.

~Linelineline~

Getting dressed for training, I realized it wasn't as bad as I thought.

Biology and English was hard to come up with a plan with, but lucky me, two seats were empty in the front, and I made an excuse that I needed to see the board, and that seemed to work with them.

The most repeated question I got was "Are Ana and Derek really mates?"

And a simple "yes" solved it quick.

But now, it was time for training, my least favorite subject, that quite recently landed me in the hospital and a splitting headache.

Going into the training room, I felt like there was someone... watching me.

I knew that kids were probably looking at me, talking about Derek and Anastasia, but this stare felt different, and not the good kind. I moved away from the window and start to feel the intense pressure against my back lessen, but it was still there, refusing to shake off my mind.

I start doing dynamic stretches to get ready to toughen up these core hard abs if you know what I'm saying.

No? Okay.

Everyone's a critic.

Coach blowes the whistle, and we start with punching and Tori comes next to me, with Liz to her left. We start talking and I ask her where she was this morning.

"Out." She grunted as she punched the bent bag that was bruised from her too powerful punches.

We continue to talk for a bit, but the conversation died out, both of us focusing on kicking the punching bags butt, well ...she was kicking his butt, I was more like hardly tapping his behind, which was an improvement.

I let my mind slip and think "Wow training with Derek really helped!" My mood then worsened and I decided that being here with this punching bag obviously wasn't taking my mind off of things, so I decided to just move over the weights near the windows.

Going to weights, I decide to go hardcore and bench 5 pounds instead of 3.

But before I could even make it over there, my leg stops dead.

Like how it was this morning, but worse.

I tried to call out, scream, but my mouth was numb, I couldn't move it.

It was frozen, I couldn't move it, my heart starts to get all panicky while my brain goes on a haywire.

 _Necklace!_ I thought. _I need my necklace._

My balance was getting wobbly while my head started to feel faint, the eyes that I felt were watching me before were fully alert now, and I was gathering worried stares from people across the gym.

My arms couldn't help themselves as they pulled up my sweats from my leg, and what I saw made my heart speed up.

There were black lines swirling up on my legs, intricate details formed, swimming and swimming, climbing up my ankles, then my calf. It was dark and thick and suddenly the eyes watching me seemed to be right on my legs and the words "Watch out." Slowly formed.

And that's all I got to see before I fainted.

~damndaniel~

Victoria~

Ignoring

Damn the bitch was heavy.

I carried Chloe through the school since she decides to faint during Training class, not to mention making me worried sick.

One moment she standing there, trying hard to punch the punching bag with her fist, the next moment she's on the floor, passed out.

I thought about how her mood has been worse ever since the Foreign Exchange Student decides to come up and steal Derek and claim their mates.

She Is the type Derek would fuck, not have a relationship with.

To say I was suspicious was an understatement, I know the bitch is hiding something. Her eyes wander too much, she was too careful.

Which Chloe dear really needed to learn how to do since I don't plan on carrying her places as my future career.

I could see the door where the nurses office was, and started looking out the window.

It was weird, for October, the sky was an odd thick gray, the clouded the sky and made it feel dreary, which was how everyone was feeling for their own personal reasons.

I thought about how if I ever was down, I would just smoke my lungs away, but ever since finding a new hobby of being a computer "geek," I preferred my new hobby.

Getting closer to the School nurse, I let my mind set at ease and the easy breeze that flowed from the open window, the wind blew and traveled to my nose, and I smelled something... wrong.

I can't explain it, if destruction or chaos could be put in a smell, I'm sure it would smell just like this, and it made my heart speed up.

I had to tell Derek.

I may have needed to tell the teacher instead of Derek, but they didn't give a fuck. Most of them thought they were the biggest shit since they could cast a few spells around and boss kids.

When I got to the nurses office, I opened the door and I explain to her that Chloe had fainted during practice, and she let me lay her quietly on one of the nurses bed and she started to massage her head and all of that.

She excused herself and went to go get something.

"Good luck kiddo." I whisper as I head out the door.

But stop dead in my tracks, there, right in front of me, was Ashton.

He was sitting down breezily looking through the pamphlet and he checked his phone looking at the time as he sighed.

His brown hair curled around his ears and shined a glimmering brown in the sunlight. His hazel eyes focused on the pamphlet in front of him so intense it made me wonder what he was even reading about. His strong jaw ticked as he grew impatient with waiting, while his muscle bulged within the confines of his tight, dark t-shirt, making it hard...

I was NOT finding Ashton attractive... Right?

I tried to convince myself that I can just brush him off and walk by him, but my feet stay rooted to the ground as I watch him wait for the nurse.

My heart speeds up and I honestly want to tell myself to take a goddamn chill pill, but that didn't help the situation as his big puppy dog eyes lock into mine.

His eyes sparkled in recognition and I see his mouth move to try to talk to me as I stand in the doorway in shock watching him.

But then, I guess I've been hanging around Chloe too much, because I quickly do an awkward walk/run out of the room. When my face was out of his sight, I began to blush so much I made a promise to myself to stop hanging around a certain blonde so much.

"Victoria, wait!"

For some reason, the phrase make me mad as I stalked down the hallway.

When will people start to realize that I was done waiting.

~idkfamidk~

Derek~

The Smell

See, this was the reason why I didn't even want a girlfriend in the first fucking place.

Ana's eyes stayed locked on my back as she watched with along with other girls, me practice for football.

My head tried to focus and block her out, but that feeling of something wrong was seeping into my stomach like really bad oatmeal, and I couldn't shake it off.

Coach was really getting on my case and finally called for a break, which I needed.

I sit on the bench and try to nonchalantly detect where the smell was coming from, but it seemed like no matter which way my nose sniffed, it was still in the air, and never strengthened or lessened, but stayed the same.

Anastasia came down from the bleachers and I mentally prepared myself to put on a fake smile while she came and kissed my sweaty forehead.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey." I mumble back at her, hoping she will get the hint that I don't want to talk right now.

She didn't.

"I was just thinking about..."

I didn't care as I tuned her out and tried to find out where the scent was.

It bothered me that I had no clue where this awful smell was coming from. It smelled wrong, and my body suddenly pulled my face up ahead across the field, into the woods that soon led into the city.

 **There.**

"..And... hey! Are you listening to me?!"

I looked to my right at her, her painted dark lips pouted as she looked onto me.

"No."

She sighed, "Well, at least you're honest."

Oh trust me, she hasn't seen nothing yet.

When I read about mates in the book of "Werewolf 101." It says that werewolves were supposed to unconditionally love their mates, and want to protect them, but with Ana, if she were to walk out in the middle of moving traffic, I would most likely be driving the car about to hit her.

I could feel the wolf in my head contemplating things and leaving me out of his thoughts, in MY mind, I might add. It was ridiculous to think that he knew who my mate was, when in reality, he wasn't even my real wolf. I didn't really care about her.

Suddenly, all the frustrations and anger seeped into my body.

I was about to really let her have it as she was blabbing about something stupid when my wolf stopped me.

 **"Don't! Are you stupid?"**

 _What? Why?_

 **"You don't trust her right?"**

 _Yeah. What's your point_

 **"See what she's hiding! Try to find out more about..."** he paused " **her**."

And he left. Vanished out of my head.

Why did he pause? Was he going to say something else?

I closed my mouth and tried to pay attention to what she was rambling about now.

I knew I couldn't trust her. She was to precautious, her aura seemed to scream darkness. Her eyes moved about to look at her surroundings.

If I was in a girl form, this would be me, except less talky, wayyy less talky.

The coach blew the whistle and it was back to practice, as much as it pained me to do it, I leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Talk to you later."

"Yeah... I'll see you... later.." She stumbled to talk.

And when my back was turned and I had my helmet on.

I gagged.

From the corner of my eyes I saw her run away from the side of the smell towards the bathroom.

 _The smell._

Running to the field, and getting into position, before the ref blew the whistle, My eyes looked up instinctively.

A regular human couldn't see it, hell a regular wolf probably couldn't see it, but I could.

There stood two people, one a blonde, and tall, another one shorter and a brunette, they stood, watching me with their arms cross, with a smirk on their face.

And that's where the smell was coming from.

Them.

~gangangangng~

Anastasia~

I felt her moving in my head.

She was banging, she wouldn't stop, she kept screaming, screaming.

Begging for someone to help her, get her out of here, out of the darkness. Out to the light, she couldn't feel.

My hands gripped the sink the bathroom near the football field making them crack beneath my grasp as my agitation and anger grew while my eyes began to turn red.

"Shut up! Shut up!" I screamed at her.

She went silent, I could feel her getting used to her surroundings as she looked through my eyes at the person in the mirror with the red eyes.

 **No! No! No no no no no no! That's not me! That's not me!**

 _You're right, this is me_ ,

 **No! Mine!**

She began to wail loudly in my head, and my ears began to ring and I clutch my hands around them, and my fangs began to grow.

I wanted to attack, but I couldn't attack myself.

I couldn't think further, because suddenly an image clouded my head.

~thinkofthehost~

Asilinn~

Memories

-reminder: Eric is Derek's wolf-

 _"Eric." I sighed._

 _His arms wrapped around my waste as he nuzzled my neck. We were at the top of hill, watching the city lights turn on as nightlife switched on. This was one of my favorite memories as the city came to life, and the cars blinged out against the starkness of the dark, and the stars shined brightly._

 _Eric's arms were securely wrapped around me as I leaned into his comfy chest. My legs stretched out as we leaned against his car sitting up in order to not miss a moment of this._

 _His hands played lazily against my stomach drawing circles and sighing._

 _"I love you so much Asi, forever and always, you're so special, I wouldn't know what the hell I would do without you baby."_

 _His words felt like sparks sent of my skin and I wouldn't have any idea what l would do without him. He was the only one I wanted, the only one I needed, we were meant for each other._

 _"I love you so much more." I said, as I turned around and kissed him on the lips._

 _Forever._

Anastasia~

I woke up on the floor, and I could feel my body tingling.

 **Eric! ERIC I LOVE YOU!**

 _Shut up! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!_

The anger built up in me, and I needed to break something. Rip something apart.

The girls bathroom stall door was pissing me off, as I yanked it off the hinges and started to beat it.

My hands began to bleed as the sharp edges bug into my skin, but I still kept pounding. The anger I let out by punching was refilled by the sharpness of Asilinn's scream.

"What are you doing!"

I turned around and saw a girl my age looking in horror at the broken door.

"You're a monster! Did you know how much the doors cost? You're gonna have to pay for that!"

Her braces spat gross spit at me, and her greasy hair hung limp around her red and pimply face.

I didn't think as I went and knocked her out on the first punch.

My fist connected with her angry, red face and for a moment I felt bliss and better, knowing it was the darkened inside of me who fed off of this, and begged for me to just kill her on the spot.

Her knocked out body laid limp on the floor, as I watched her still breathe peacefully while I was huffing.

I squat down and cast a quick dark spell on her to forget the past five minutes.

I quickly composed myself in the mirror and picked her up and laid her on the toilet while tried to hide the door.

I sashayed out of the bathroom, while still feeling Eric on my skin.

 _No. My skin. You can have it now, you filthy piece of trash. All you Darkened are the same, worthless and not worth more than scum on the street. I can't wait to see you tortured, and I can't wait to be the one to do it. I hate your guts you good for nothing piece of..._

I shut her up and pulled a wall.

Asilinn's body belonged to Eric's and now since that memory of his finger on my skins, that's the only thing I was feeling, and I was sure Asilinn was up to it.

But what she said was wrong.

The Darkened were perfect, we knew what we wanted, we were strong.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I could feel Asilinn laugh.

~damnbihh~

Trouble.

Simon~

8 p.m (ish)

I was in my room laying down, drawing.

I wasn't thinking about it, but soon my doodling became much more intimate, my mind was telling where my pencil was to go, I didn't care if the building was on fire, or anything, I needed to finish this drawing.

The lines ranged from thin to thick, intricate to straight, I didn't look the paper as much, more of I felt the image come alive. The pencil swiveled and swerved, and everything soon started to form.

I didn't get to see the face even though I could tell I drawing a girl, I could tell by the long, thick strokes where the hair would be, and the soft curve where the boobs would be.

I was soon getting impatient for I wanted to see who in the hell got my hand cramping and refraining my stomach wanting to eat some Popeyes.

Mmm.. Popeyes.

I could feel my hand start to dwindle down, and become softer, and soon I stopped.

When I looked down, there was Anastasia.

Her face was contorted into a placid frown, like she was hiding something.

I looked at the background and saw that it was near the front of the building of that main office. She was looking at the clock and I saw it read 9:00 p.m.

That was an hour from now.

I knew it was going to happen today, and I also knew I had to follow her.

She wasn't who she claimed to be, even Stevie Wonder could see that.

With her big boobs and obviously fake extensions.

Don't even get me started on that accent.

I got up and looked through the phone book for Popeyes, even though I'm not positively sure they deliver to a school for supernaturals, or knew that we even existed.

Which sucked because I really wanted that chicken combo with the buttery biscuit and the side of fries.

If Derek knew what I was up to, he would have a heart attack since I was diabetic, and he wanted me to eat leaves and fruit all the time.

But being a diabetic and having a serious case of sweet tooth was not a good look, especially for someone as attractive as me.

So, I grabbed a sandwich and checked to see that my insulin levels were fine, so I decided that since it was around 8:20, I should start packing for my mission to follow the Russian, big boobied devil.

 **(Message from Swerve- Hey guys, I really have NOOOOOOOO idea how diabetes, and insulin works, because I don't have diabetes. I only learned from Health, and I already forgot about most of it since I learned about it last year. So if you see something that you know isn't true, just know that I bullshitted it to the fullest like how I do when it comes to quizzes and test. Also I'm half Spanish (fun fact, I'm Dominican, black, white, 2% milk, and 30% procrastinator). (Yo tengo calor), so somethings I really don't know how to say in English and stuff, and I have spelling mistakes, mostly because I'm lazy asffffffff. But anyway I'm get back to this ghetto ass story now!1!11111!)**

I really hope when I'm looking over Anastasia, I'm not the white girls in those scary movies who always be doing some dumb shit, as soon as I see something bad, I'm running to my room like no tomorrow and getting my popeyes, fuckkkkk that.

A world without Simon is like a world without boxed water.

And no one wants to live like that

~Simon es stupido~

Derek~

Late Night Visitor

Oh, well this was just great.

My werewolf speed carried me quickly through the halls of the school leading me to the nurses office.

At least it wasn't the hospital.

Man, this chick has only been here for about a month, and she's been hurt more times that Simon when he goes for a night out.

Actually, I take that back.

Simon was probably worse.

While running, I played the scene through my head when Victoria just now told me that Chloe was in the Nurse's office, passed out.

-flashback- (around 7:45ish)

 _"Hey! Doofus!"_

 _A very tired Victoria yelled at me from the hall._

 _Kids didn't even bother to turn around, since they already knew who Victoria was yelling at._

 _They were used to it by now._

 _I stood there while she marched to me and her face was annoyed._

 _"Whatever is the matter sister?" I say, feigning interesting, while my hair still drips wet from the Shower I took, I needed to go out for a run now, or maybe a gym session, my muscles took that practice as a warm up._

 _"What's the matter, you say?" She says while walking around contemplating, whether or not to tell me. "Maybe is it, concerning a little blonde friend of yours."_

 _Well, that got my attention._

 _"Chloe?" I say fully alert now as she smirks and nods._

 _"Oh? Is Derek interested now in what's the matter?"_

 _I grimaced._

 _"I bet she just hurt herself." I shake my head disapprovingly._

 _What I expected, was for Tori to laugh with me and agree._

 _I didn't expect for Tori to whack my head with her pointy wrist, and scratchy nails._

 _"Bastard, she fainted in training, and I had to CARRY her."_

 _I held my head as it throbbed with her overly filed fingertips._

 _"She what? Where is she? Where? How?"_

 _Victoria shook her head as she sighed. "Nurses office, but not smelling like that!" She sniffed and gagged._

 _"Right." And I took off down the hall to my room._

 _"Other way!" she called._

 _"Right!"_

 _-end of flashback.-_

I couldn't get there soon enough when I saw the Nurse Office in bold letters on the sign.

The door was locked and my hands began to turn red as I gripped it tightly and began to twist the doorknob uncontrollably as my subconscious demanded to get in there now.

My anger began to build and I was about to tear the door into shreds when the Nurse opened it not looking very happy.

"Derek..." She rolled her eyes. "How did I know that I was going to be you."

My eyes began to calm down as I caught my breath, and I just looked at her.

"Chloe, right?" She sighed.

I nodded my head.

"Well, come in." She backed away for enough room for me to barely slide in as she began to mutter under her breath.

It was nothing nice.

"Second door to your left, and be quiet, she's been sound asleep for little bit, I don't want to wake her up."

I nodded as I quietly opened the door, not like the one before it whose knob probably had my hand molded in its shape.

Chloe laid in the bed, her eyes shut simply as her pink lips were slightly opened, and her arms sprawled around her as she sighed deeply and moved. Her face looked content, and it seemed like she was sleeping.

She began to move around her bed, and I froze, scared that I woke her, and she soon just settled back down.

I closed the door behind me, and sat in the chair near her, and my heart began to calm down as soon as I saw she was fine.

It was hard to ignore her scent as she sat in the front of biology and English ignoring me completely.

Wasn't this how I was supposed to feel about Ana?

Didn't I feel a need to protect her in some sort of way? Like as if she was important to me? All I felt for her was that she was in the way, she was a normal face, a pretty one, sure. But nothing more than that to me.

What I was supposed to feel for Ana... I maybe felt for... Chloe?

I didn't know, I needed oatmeal.

My breathing began to match her deep ones, as I sighed.

"You are such an idiot."

~aww~

Simon~

Bad Idea.

9:00 p.m rolled around and I pulled on my backpack.

I quickly crept out my window to the main yard and I landed quietly on my feet, and crept around to the front.

Perfectly timed to, as I saw her sneak out the front door, her ass concealed tightly in those leather pants.

Bu alas, I felt nothing but darkness rather than attraction to her.

She looked behind her to see if there was anyone behind her, but I mastered the blending in spell, specifically used for werewolves, it even worked on Derek.

Sorta.

But I still hid behind the tree as she quickly turned around, scanned the perimeter, and then turned to the front, and kept walking on. Her pace fast and deliberate, and I yet used another spell to help mask my steps, making her clunky boots the only sound in the silent night.

Soon we were in the woods, and I left little pieces of paper to mark where we were going, and I knew soon I was going to have to turn around, not wanting to be too deep into the forest without a signal on my phone.

"Liam, Ramon." Her hard edged voice called.

I hid behind a well thick tree and was able to peek around to see that there were two teenagers around my age, that were suddenly near her.

The tall one seemed familiar to me, the blonde guy, and I could already tell his name was Liam, by the way he carried himself.

"How is it going." The brunette asked.

"He's not suspicious yet, Ramon, but I can tell he's starting to seem kind of, weary." Ana said.

"By the time he realizes it, it will be too late." The blonde one, Liam, snickered.

"Let's not get too cocky there bud."

Was she talking about Derek?

I leaned in more, and accidentally cracked a leaf, which seemed like a boom in the silent night. And there heads snapped back to the sound in my direction, and I quickly, hid behind the tree, trying to slow the pace of my beating hard.

"Hello?" Liam called.

"Relax, It was probably just a squirrel." Ana reasoned.

I never imagined saying this, but thank you Ana!

I could feel the tension leave Liam, and I left out a silent breath.

I had to get out of here.

I began to silently sit up, until I heard something that sparked my interest.

"And what about the short blonde one?" Liam said,

"Subject C?" Ana questioned.

"Yes."

"Fine, I planted that seed inside of her to hurt her leg, I heard that she fainted inside training, Her scrimpy ass didn't stand a chance anyway."

Were they talking about Chloe? An anger built side of me that I've totally never felt before, and it didn't feel like me.

"Hey, that ass is pretty big for her, I could have fun with someone like her, maybe toss her around a bit." Liam joked.

"She's at least three years younger than you, pervert!" Ana joked.

Burning in my chest, my eyes turned red.

"I'm sure she'll be a good f-"

I stepped around the tree not knowing how to control my feet.

"Shut up!" Someone yelled

I didn't realize it was coming from me.

I couldn't help it, I was standing out there in the open and my mouth hung loose, the words still fresh on my mouth, The puddle below my feet showed that my eyes were blood red.

My vision started to get clouded with thick swirls of black.

"Looks like the anger potion worked, good call Ramon." Ana smirked.

They were soon in front of my face. A little too soon, as I looked around wildly.

"It isn't Derek, but he'll do."

My mouth was numb and I couldn't scream, I was just there, still and numb.

They pulled out a syringe.

"Some people just can't mind their own fucking business."

My eyes bugged out while Ana pushed the syringe in my arms, and ice froze my entire body as I began to lose vision.

"Welcome to Darkness, _Slade._ "

~End~

 **Uh.**

 **HeyyyyyyYyYyYyyyYYY.**

 **It's been a while, ha ha... . . . . . . … haa.**

 **Damn Swerve, back it again with the long, boring ass shower.**

 **OKAY I'M SORRY FORGIVE ME PLEASSEEEEE.**

 **-I got into a car crash a couple days ago, so my back is killing me so bear with me-**

 **Anyway, um, I'm sorry, and I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter.**

 **My previous chapters have been a MESS!**

 **So, I'm going to try to get this story on track, and sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

 **So um, yeah, I'm cramping right now with also a back ache, so I'm in a terrible mood.**

 **But who cares, all you want is a new CHAPTER~**

 **I also posted a new story called "Cracked Promised" that I won't even bother try to upload new chapters of since I only got like one review.**

 **But I'm just going to focus on this story and do that one later.**

 **I know the community hasn't really have any interesting stories lately, -no offense- so I'm trying to branch out, and make it hippity and hoppity.**

 **So, don't forget to review, critique, pm me, give me story ideas.**

 **But mostly review, when I get five more new ones, I may or may not, post another chapter.**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Peace out homies.**

 **And fuck you cramps.**

 **-Story- before editing: 15 pages and 5244 words.**

 **After editing: 17 pages and 5654 words.**


End file.
